Breaking Free
by fox24
Summary: The Sequel to It Happend One Night.  What happens when Logan comes back from his sailing trip? Will Rory and Logan act on thier promise of Someday
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, here is the long awaited sequel. It will probably be shorter than It Happened One Night, but it will have a happy ending. I promise you that. Anyway, the first chapter is basically a continuation of the last chapter IHON, but I added some sentences in part one. I actually had this chapter out sooner than I planned. **

Almost a year had passed since Rory and Logan had promised each other "Someday." Rory had had a good trip to Europe, and then proceeded to start Yale. The only remnant she had that Logan wasn't a figment of her imagination was through the postcards they would send each other. She had send Logan postcards of all the places she had seen in Europe, and where the best coffee was served. When she came back to Yale, she would occasionally send him a postcard of various Yale buildings. She would write him about her classes, the fights her roommates Paris and Janet would get and various other non-personal things. Logan had kept his promise to send postcards as well. He would write to her about the weather, Colin and Finn's antics and about the places they would dock. He also wouldn't touch on anything to personal. They both appeared to be afraid to breach the topic of feelings. It was probably the reason they didn't call each other, even though they had promised they would do that. Nevertheless, Rory loved Logan's postcards and looked forward to them.

Another reminder that Logan had been real was the things he had given her on their last night together. Everytime she would get lonely or sad she would open this box labeled _Logan_, and gaze over them, some objects longer than others. She would remind herself that for a brief period she and Logan had made some perfect memories.

Rory did not spend every second pining or missing Logan. She spent most of her energy focusing on Yale. Academically, Yale had been a good fit for her. Her classes had been challenging and she was allowed to express her opinions more; and the Yale Daily News was a good paper in spite of Doyle's bossiness. However, socially there was this loneliness Rory couldn't shake off. Tana and Janet were nice girls, but she couldn't connect with them as friends. Paris was busy with her Professor, and the less Rory was involved with Paris' love life the better. She hadn't met anyone who had captivated her interest. Marty was a good friend, but there was no deeper connection. Trevor was nice, but there was no spark. Sean, the guy she had met at Spring Break was only into her when Paris had kissed her. She wasn't the girl who depended on a boyfriend, but it was hard for her to be single for the first time since she was 16. She was friends with Dean even though it was wrong, but she missed her old life and Dean provided her familiarity. Nevertheless, she kept trying to keep the promise she had made to Logan to not get involved with Dean.

Right now Rory was in the midst of packing up her first year of Yale into boxes. In true Rory-fashion she had divided them into categories – books, clothes, videos, table decoration, etc. She had a lot of things, so packing took a lot of time. Her mind hoped that when she was home, she wouldn't think of what Paris had said to her about her going through a dry spell. She also hated that her grandmother was interested in her love life too, although she tried not being too hard on Emily, since she was going through a separation. So she decided to spend her last day of her freshmen year finishing packing, reading a good book and just enjoying the quiet the nearly empty campus provided.

Emily Gilmore needed a project. She and Richard were barely speaking and Lorelai enjoyed torturing her with the fact that she knew about the separation. She figured getting Rory a proper boyfriend would be a good start. She didn't know how Rory, who was so intelligent and refined, would pick such lowly and unintelligent men. Rory wasn't like Lorelai who liked to rebel, although the girl's lack of not being around society people did cause her to not be involved with the right men.

The only man Emily had approved who Rory had been acquainted with was Logan Huntzburger. She still would continue to look at the prom pictures, and she had never seen Rory so happy with any guy than she did with Logan. However, according to Shira Huntzberger Logan currently was gallivanting around the world. Alas, she needed to find someone else worthy of her granddaughter for the time being.

Right now, Emily was walking to Graham Sullivan's dorm, the son of one of her DAR friends. Graham wasn't her first choice for her daughter, but he seemed nice enough to introduce Rory to high class boys before Logan would come back. As Emily headed towards Graham's dorm she was surprised to see Logan sitting on a bench, with some of his friends. Emily smiled; she felt fate had given her a chance to set up her granddaughter with the right guy. She was thankful that she didn't have to set up her granddaughter with knock offs like Graham Sullivan.

It had been a fun year for Logan sailing around the world. He loved having his own schedule of sleeping, drinking, and partying whenever he wanted. Plus, a big advantage to being at sea was that he was getting fewer calls from his father. Logan felt really glad that he had taken the time off to go to off to sea and just enjoy his life.

But Logan hadn't always felt at ease. There were times when he'd felt uncomfortable, especially at the beginning of the year. Sometimes Logan had felt as though something inside of him was missing. He'd kept wondering what Rory was doing, and who she was with. Everytime he'd re-read her goodbye letter he'd felt a sense of shame for not saying that he cared about her enough. He had missed her jokes, her references, the sexy way she got mad, her excitement toward coffee, and so on. He had always been glad to get her Yale postcards; then he had felt like a piece of her would come back to him. Rory had kept him sober more often, for he had to see the places they would dock in order for him to send her postcards again. He'd wanted to describe to her every place they had been to, for Rory was a girl who was fascinated by travel.

After the fall Logan had moved on, and he started to casually date girls again. He started to enjoy his trip more and take part in more festivities with his friends. He moved on, or as best as he could for there were times when he would lie in bed and think about Rory. Rory had been right; they weren't ready to commit at the time. He still didn't know if he was ready to commit to her, now that his sailing trip had ended early because Finn had sunk the Yacht. He didn't know why he felt funny being at Yale. There was a part that wanted to go see Rory, but he didn't know if he was ready to see her now.

"Man, you look a million miles away…" Colin uttered.

"He's probably thinking about Rory…." Rosemary piped up. "Logan, don't waste your time. Finn isn't here with us; I don't need you to rescue me from him. Go see her…" She had noticed Logan's inward moods throughout their sailing trip, and she could tell they were related to Rory.

"I'm fine Rosemary. She's probably finished her finals, and is at home with her mom" Logan reasoned.

"Speak of the devil – isn't that her Grandmother?" Colin pointed out as Emily approached them.

Colin, Rosemary, and Logan instantly displayed their best society smile as Emily approached them. "Logan, I'm surprised to see you! Shira told me you were sailing around the world" Emily stated as he got up to shake her hand.

"We were, but we decided to cut our trip sort" Logan answered. "After all, Connecticut is widely pretty in the late spring." At least that was the excuse their parents told them to tell the other adults in their circle.

"Well, I love a man who comments on the scenery." Colin and Rosemary were trying their best not to snicker.

"Emily, you know my friends, Rosemary Roberts and Colin McCrae" he said, hoping they would be on the spot.

"Of course" Emily chippered. "Rosemary, how is Charles and Ingrid? And Colin, how is Andrew and … Bitsy?" Logan could tell Emily was trying her hardest to remember the name of Colin's current step mom.

"My parents are well…" Rosemary was trying to say, before Colin cut her off. "My Dad's no longer with Bitsy, he's now dating someone named Eleanor." Logan felt bad for Colin. As messed up as his own parents were, at least they weren't getting married every single year.

"Well, give everyone my best." Emily stated, then tried to get to the topic at hand. "Logan have you seen Rory yet?"

"Not yet, I just got in yesterday and I believe Rory is done with her finals and in Stars Hollow by now" Logan stated, hoping to end the conversation.

Emily smiled. "Actually, she had a Saturday final, the poor girl. Perhaps, seeing an old friend would cheer her up. Let's go pay her a visit..." Emily stated in a neutral, yet eager tone.

Logan was trying to find a polite excuse to decline Emily, but Rosemary piped in. "He would love to, Emily…"

Logan shot her a death glare, but realized he had no choice but going along with Emily. "Sure, I can go say hi to her…"

As Logan followed Emily his stomach was in knots with all different types of emotions of dread, fear; but most of all anticipation.

**I'll have the next chapter soon. Aren't you guys lucky we got Logan instead of Graham. If Veronica Mars, didn't cast the actor we would have been stuck with him and no Logan. It's why I mentally send Rob Thomas a nice fruit basket. **


	2. Enjoy Your Lemonade

**I used some of the lines from the beginning of 4.21 but not all of them. Some of the lines are tweaked but that's something I do in all my stories when I use lines from the show. I know some weren't originally meant for Logan, but since Graham was originally going to be Logan's character it seemed fitting. **

Rory was too absorbed in packing and listening to her loud music, while drinking spiked lemonade from a plastic cup to notice that her door had opened. She was totally surprised to see Emily there. She really hoped she wasn't going to introduce her to some chit chatty twins, who thought Rory would make a nickname for her – or worse – set her up with a guy.

"Rory?" Emily asked loud enough so her granddaughter could hear her through the loud music.

"Grandma, hi." Rory turned off her radio before she went to greet Emily with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Are you busy?"

"No, I was just packing and having a little lemonade here." She hoped Emily wouldn't examine the lemonade to find out that the drink had alcoholic contents.

Luckily Emily paid no attention to the drink. "You're done with your final, right?" she asked.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" She could tell by her Grandmother's demeanor that Emily's visit had an agenda.

"Well, I decided to come pay a visit to the campus after having lunch with my friend Cassie Sullivan" Emily explained. "However, I was surprised to run into one of your old friends. "

"Who?" Rory hoped Emily didn't consider one of the twins to be her old friends.

"You remember Logan Huntzberger, who escorted you to your prom at Chilton?" A happy grin appeared on Emily's face.

Rory's heart started to pound rapidly, and for a moment she wished Emily had run into the twins. She didn't know if she was ready to see Logan again, yet there was another part of her that was excited to see him again. Rory wasn't going to let Emily see her dilemma. She tried to keep her emotions in check. "Of course, a girl always remembers her prom date" she said with her best society smile plastered to her face.

Emily beamed at the fond tone in Rory's voice. "Well, he came back from his sailing trip early. Did you know that?"

Rory felt a sense of elation, yet was a little disappointed that Logan hadn't told her that he had come back to town. But then again, he wasn't her boyfriend, and he did not exactly owe her a phone call. "No Grandma, I didn't know that he was back in town," she said as firmly as possible, hoping that her Grandmother didn't notice her slightly shaking voice and therefore her inner dilemma. 

"Well, would you like to see him again?" Emily's tone was so eager it really scared Rory.

"Sure…." Rory really wanted to see him again but not until after she had a little time to prepare herself physically and emotionally.

"Is now okay?" Emily's grin grew wider, if that was even possible.

"Now?" She should have known her grandmother would bring him in now, which was so not a good time. She was sweating from packing, and she did not know what to say to him.

Emily didn't seem to sense Rory's anxiety, for she loudly called Logan's name.

Logan entered the room looking just as hot as Rory remembered. The same gorgeous tousled hair was a little shorter but not by much length. He appeared to have a bit of a small natural tan, which suited him very well. He was still the most beautiful boy she had ever seen.

Logan took a close look at Rory, and was amazed how she could still be just as adorable in a simple t-shirt and jeans. The blush when she caught him looking at her made her even cuter. Logan could tell that she was just as nervous as him. A year apart had not altered his ability to read her. He took a step towards her, and she took a step towards him. He slowly put his arms around her, and she happily leaned against him. In this moment he felt like nothing had changed: physical contact was still natural to them. He got a whiff of her familiar rose shampoo – she hadn't altered shampoo products in the time they had been apart.

Rory couldn't believe it had been a year since she had been in her arms. She remembered how protected, and yet excited she used to feel when he had his arms around her. Her heart skipped a beat when she could feel his strong muscles underneath his shirt. Then she noticed Emily looking a little too happy about their embrace, so she pulled away. "It's good to see you" she said with a shy smile. "I didn't know you were back in town." Rory hoped she didn't display a sense of hurt at the last sentence. 

No such luck. Logan could tell though that she was hurt by her last statement. He really was going to tell her that he was back in town. He just needed time to mentally prepare himself. "Well, I just got in last night, Ace. I was thinking of coming to see you right away, but I thought you would be at home. Emily here told me you had to be here because of one of your finals." 

"Yes I had philosophy final…" Rory could tell that like her Logan was waiting for the right time and place in order to see her again. She could relate, which is why some of her hurt, that he hadn't immediately contacted her, had evaporated.

"I meant to reintroduce the two of you in a much more formal manner. I hate that it's last minute like this. I feel awful." Emily mentioned, but she felt elated Rory and Logan appeared to be close and there appeared to be genuine feelings between them.

"Oh, that's okay. Don't feel bad." In spite of her confusion, Rory was very glad to see Logan again. 

Logan noticed a whiff of alcohol smell, when Rory said the words. He whispered to Rory. "Alcohol on your breath." Rory blushed in shame, and tried to keep her distance so Emily wouldn't smell her breath.

"Logan mentioned that he and his group were going out tonight to celebrate his homecoming." 

"Yes, I did." Logan did not want to tell Emily an abridged version of his plan, but Emily was very persistent.

"And he thought you might like to go."

"Yeah." Logan hesitantly added.

"Would you...like to go?" Emily emphasized.

"Um...sure." She didn't know if she wanted to go, but she knew agreeing to what Emily said would get her grandmother off her back, and she wouldn't smell the pungent liquor on her breath.

"Wonderful!" Emily exclaimed happily. "Well, I feel good about you two getting acquainted again. I'll go now. Bye, Rory."

Rory hugged Emily with her head turned back, so Emily wouldn't smell the lemonade, and hastily mumbled. "Bye, grandma." 

She was relieved Emily was gone, and yet she didn't know how to act without Emily around as a buffer. 

Luckily for Rory Logan had lightened the mood. "Okay, well the most important lesson today – when your grandmother starts trying to pin down your specific whereabouts at a specific time and place, and she's smiling kind of weird, begin evasive maneuvers immediately."

"Got caught in that one myself." Rory smiled, grateful to Logan for temporarily easing the awkwardness.

Logan noticed Rory was taping a variety of boxes. He smiled, when he saw the labeled boxes. He decided to help Rory out by starting to tape them.

"Logan, you don't have to do that..."

"Oh, I just taped up eight of my own boxes. I'm a box-taping machine. Use me" Logan joked.

"Well then, thank you. You still think really highly about yourself." Rory smiled.

Logan smiled at how she would always tease him about his tendency to brag. "I've always said I was brutally honest, Ace." He said smirking, then changed the topic. "So, uh, the plans for tonight – they're pretty casual. There'll be the usual gang, Colin, Finn, Rosemary, and Juliet. You're totally welcome to come. We all really missed you." I_ really missed you, _Logan wanted to say but he didn't know if those were the appropriate words to say at that given moment. 

Rory really wanted to spend time with Logan, but she didn't how approach the subject of "someday". To be honest with herself, she wasn't sure if her and Logan were ready for that concept yet. However, she didn't want to bring up there past "week together" up, so she said "I was just going to read and then maybe go home, but, I don't know, maybe..."

"You should definitely go, Ace" Logan said. He really wanted her to come along. "After all we are doing two of your favorite things – hanging out, and getting food. You still have my cell phone number?" He really hoped she hadn't deleted it.

"Um...yeah." In the nights when Rory looked at the Logan box, she would sometimes scroll down her phone to find Logan's old number. She would often think of calling him, but then would talk herself out of it. 

"Great." Logan continue taping the remainder of Rory's three boxes wondering how to talk to a girl, when the last time you saw her you were kissing her and promising her someday. Logan noticed a piece of paper on the last box, and read aloud. "Leonard Fleming." 

"Ignore that. Paris was trying to set me up with her older lover's son, because she thinks I'm going through a romantic dry spell." Rory had mentioned Paris and Asher Fleming in a past postcard.

Logan tried to ignore the sense of relief he felt that Rory wasn't dating anyone else. "Paris is still with Fleming?"

"Yeah, but it really doesn't bother me anymore, as long as she doesn't tell me the romantic details and fix me up with members of his family."

"I understand after all. The name Leonard Fleming sounds like he could star alongside Leborache in Vegas." He grinned.

"Well, you probably dated some really weird South Pacific girls." Rory regretted herself for saying the words. 

"Not as many as you think." Wow, that was weird. This was a hot topic and he knew that he finally should start talking about the elephant in the room. He laid down that tape and turned to her, taking a deep breath, but looking straight into her eyes. "Look, I think we do need to talk about what happened before I left." He knew there were many factors they needed to discuss, so they could continue to be friends and determine when they would be possibly ready for more.

Rory's eyes widened as he mentioned their _someday_-deal. She didn't think he would be brave enough to talk about it just yet. But she was glad that he had started it. Her heart beat rapidly as she answered. "You're right, Logan, but I really don't know what to say right now. How about tonight?" Until then Rory would have time to figure out what she wanted from Logan.

"That's a good idea, Rory. I will see you tonight then." Logan smiled. He was going to think long and clear about what their future would be. He finished taping the last box and got up. "Well, the boxes are finished so you are free to enjoy your lemonade, Ace."

"Thanks Logan…" She smiled. Logan Huntzberger was back in her life, and things were about to get more exciting in New Haven. 


	3. Bar Confessions

**I am so sorry it took so long. I am just really busy, but it's summer now so I will try and update more frequently. Believe me I rather write than do education papers, but I have obligations. However, I have not forgotten.**

**I changed Rory's hair and outfit from that episode. I just wanted her to dress up for Logan, as she often did on the show. She often would look her best with him. **

Rory walked into Rich Man's Shoe her stomach tied up in knots. Every step she took she had a thought to turn back; she wasn't ready to confront Logan about their "relationship." However, the excitement of seeing Logan again had won over.

She smiled when she saw Logan sitting at the middle of the bar at the biggest table with Colin, Finn, Rosemary, and Juliet. She smiled when she was him look as animated and full of life as always. Although, she felt immediately uncomfortable when saw the only spare seat was right next to him.

Logan took a moment to glance at her, when she walked in. She looked beautiful in a blue shiny top, and black slacks. Her hair he noticed for the first time had been cut almost down to her neck, and it did look pretty with the ends curled on the sides. He could sense that she was nervous; he smiled and pulled out the chair for her. She smiled, and slowly sat next to him.

"You look good Ace…" Rory smiled it had taken her an hour for her to get dressed. Especially, when Rory would keep questioning her decision to come to see Logan every five seconds.

"Thanks Logan, you look good as well." She noticed that everyone else was staring at them like they were subject at a museum. Rory wanted to get to them to stop. "Hi everyone, I missed you all."

"We did too." Rosemary said.

"Do I know you love…?" Finn stated.

Rory chuckled lightly at Finn's classic line every time he would see her. "Finn we met several times last year. You helped get over my break up with Jess."

"Oh that's right the douche, who couldn't graduate. What happened to him?"

Logan felt his muscles go tight at the mention of that jerk's name. "Oh he's trying to be Jack Karouac or something just driving aimlessly around the east coast."

"He's not bothering you anymore. " Logan said his hand had now griped the small of her back, causing Rory to feel all tingly. Remembering how he called her at prom, and he hated the way Jess would cause Rory discomfort.

"No not really." She didn't really feel like talking about Jess, nor how he told her he loved her she didn't want to cause any more discomfort.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Rosemary asked.

"No I just have been focusing on my classes." Rory noticed that her tone was sort of frustrated, but she hated to be talking about her lack of love life these days because it was all everybody kept talking about.

"Still the hardest worker, I know Ace." Logan smiled at her.

"I guess you're still the laziest person, I know." Rory shot back.

"Not lazy a sloth"

"Yeah this young mate is the King of the Sloth." Finn piped in.

"I'm not surprised, and is a sloth different from a lazy person? Rory pointed out.

"Yeah lazy is doing nothing, a sloth just has fun. "

"Does the dictionary define the word, or is that your own definition…"

"Well it's not like I constantly carry one Ace…

Rory continued to engage in banter with Logan, the gang looked in fascinated. At times they would pop in and ask Rory how she was doing, or to back up a point Rory or Logan would make. The boys would tend to be on Logan's side, and the girls on Rory's.

In spite of the awkwardness she couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree and happy. Rory smile grew wider, when she noticed Logan's hand on the small of her back through their whole interaction. She had loved how Logan always had physical contact almost at all times. It was always the feeling of familiarity and safety.

Approximately an hour later, she and Logan went to get another round of everyone's drink order, and Rory was going to get a drink, since she didn't have a chance to drink anything. "So what drink for you Ace?"

"I think like Juliet, I will have a straight coke but not diet. I don't want anymore alcohol in my system, since I have to bring my things home tomorrow."

"Still cautious I see Ace. " Logan smiled. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I have the nachos, and luckily Juliet is dancing with this guy. So I don't have to deal with her questions."

"Seriously, I hate that the girl is so insecure every time there is food in front of her. "

"Me too, but we can't all have Gilmore genes" Rory said somewhat smugly, after all her metabolism was something she was very proud of.

"Wow, you finally found something to brag about…." Logan remarked.

"Hey the way my mom and I eat takes a lot like training. I'm not like, who brags about every single thing."

"As I told you many times Ace, I'm just being honest about myself." Logan stopped when he realized they both haven't talked about their feeling.

Rory could sense the conflict inside of him. "So Logan, I know this is cliché. However, I need to ask you what does it mean? The last time we saw each other, we had promised that when you get back we would determine a future for us. "She partly hated herself for bringing the elephant in the room, but she knew she and Logan couldn't avoid their issues forever.

Logan knew it was only matter of time before they would discuss their future. "Rory just hold on a minute. " He quickly placed everyone's orders to the bartender, and slipped him a good tip to get the drinks and food to their table; since, he knew he and Rory would speak for awhile. When, he finally finished with the drink and food order. Logan came back to face Rory and said. "Come with me." He didn't want to have this conversation near the drink line. They both needed to go somewhere quiet.

Logan led Rory to the game room of the bar. He was relieved that no one was playing pool or arcade games. He took a seat by the table there, and Rory followed him.

"Look Rory, I still want to be with you. However, I haven't changed I still can't do commitment. I went back to my old ways by the boat." Of course, he had failed to tell her that it took him awhile before he started seeing other girls.

Rory expected that, but was still a little hurt. "Well, it's not like I expected you to join a monastery. I did go on dates too…." Really it was a date but Logan didn't need to know her pathetic love life. She took a deep breath. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship with you either."

Logan shook his head; once again the two of them were stuck in a bad impasse. However, this time they couldn't temporarily date the only solution was what they should have done the first time. "So I guess its friends then, I mean I really missed that about you."

Rory nodded sadly, but she knew this was the right solution. "I missed having you as a friend too Logan." They both slowly hugged holding back the things unsaid.

When they pulled away, they glanced at each other. She loved his eyes so expressive, and she noticed that he had the very same question she was feeling. How could they be friends when there were such feelings?

Her eyes then reached his lips, they still looked as succulent as she remembered. She took a step closer, and he did to. Their lips slowly journeyed towards each other. Before both of them knew it their lips brushed each other. The kiss starts out in the same sweetness they both remembered, and then deepened to something passionate. Logan hands moved slowly towards her cheek, and Rory's moved into his hair. She knew she would hate herself soon, but right now she just didn't care.

**I am evil but I will update soon. **


	4. A Rose Speaks the Truth

**I corrected the mistake in chapter 3. When Rory said, "I didn't expect you to join a monastery." I accidently put "commentary," I'm very sorry about that, and if you guys notice any other typos please inform me. I corrected that typo by the way**.

Rory and Logan were on complete make out mood. Their kisses had completely deepened, and neither of them seemed to care on if anybody else would see them. They were both lost in their own world, and their brains seem to only focus on how their lips felt on each other. Rory and Logan's bodies were also deeply pressed towards each other.

Logan couldn't believe how he had managed to not kiss this girl for a whole year. He had almost forgotten how her body could fit well next to his. He had almost forgotten how sweet and sultry her lips had felt against him. He was smiled that she seemed to have coffee tasting lip gloss, for her lips had a distinct coffee taste. For Logan this was turning out to be a really good night for him. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to go a year without kissing Rory Gilmore.

Rory felt for the first time all year pure unadulterated happiness. The feeling of Logan's lips on hers' was better than she ever remembered. She and Logan should kiss like this all the time, after their date nights of bar hopping, Chinese food, and movie nights. Rory whimpered in pleasure, Logan's touch gave her a physical excitement that no guy had ever given her before. She could just stay here kissing and touching Logan for days.

The moment when Rory noticed that her hands were starting to unbutton his shirt. Rory suddenly remembered her need for timers, when kissing him in the past. Whenever, she kissed him she wanted more and more. She wasn't ready for more, especially with a guy who claimed he did "no commitment." She remembered, why couldn't go further with Logan. She and Logan were always going to be in a bad impasse, until they were ready to be in a relationship. She and Logan were not ready for kisses after dates, and Rory sad that she could not have that experience. They couldn't keep going on in this cycle. They needed to stick to just being friends without getting distracted by kisses, and feelings.

Rory reluctantly pulled away. She sadly looked into Logan's eyes. Logan suddenly felt like the biggest jerk on the planet. One minute, Logan had agreed to just be friends with Rory and the next minute he was making out with her like there was no tomorrow.

After a brief second of staring Logan blurted. "Rory, I'm sorry pleasing doing not run. I didn't plan on this…." He remembered the first time Rory ran after their first kiss, and he didn't want her to run again. "

Rory didn't know what to do, she didn't want to lose Logan as a friend but she wanted to be with him so badly. How could you be friends with someone, you were so attracted to. However, she needed to suppress her feelings she would rather have Logan as a friend than not have him at all.

"Its okay, Logan it was both of us. I mean it was just a familiar accident." Rory felt the words sound really stupid to her. However, she and Logan were used to kissing, and they probably fell back on old habits.

Logan wanted to correct Rory to say that she was crazy, but what choice did he have. He wasn't ready for a relationship. "Your right, I mean we both kissed a lot; and you're a great kisser." "_My best" _Logan wanted to say, but now wasn't the time.

Rory felt herself blushing, god why every time Logan complemented her she felt her body turn to putty. "Well don't take this the wrong way, but you're a really good kisser too. If one of us had been a frog, magic would have happened."

Logan gave a really smug smile at Rory's sentence. Rory found that smile to be annoying, and sexy.

"Logan stops that…."

"Stop what, I'm not doing anything." Logan smirked.

"Acting highly, because I told you were a good kisser." Rory replied knowingly she was helpful to have found something to break the tension at least for awhile.

"I was not Ace. Come on lets go join the group."

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt…" Rory shot back, as she and Logan made their way toward the table.

"I know Ace…." He said as he took his hand off her back, remembering how much he used to touch her. _I know…_

Rory couldn't believe she was such a good actress to be able to sit at a table next to Logan for one to two hours. She couldn't believe she was able to hide the sensations she would get whenever, their hands would accidently touch when they would reach for food and drinks. She did her best to keep her face stoic, when she look intently on Logan's animated face. Her stomach inside was in knots, his face was so beautiful when he was happy.

Rory noticed it was getting late, and she needed to be heading back if she wanted to get to SH at a reasonable hour.

"Guys, thanks it was fun, but I really need to be heading back. " She said a quick goodbye to everyone, and listened to Finn declare his heart break at her she was just at the door, when she felt a hand on her back.

Rory would have recognized that touch, and that hand anywhere.

"I'll drive you…." Logan had a deep instinct to get up from the table to volunteer to her, he didn't think about it for a second. He didn't need to think at all, his need to take care of her was a basic instinct.

"Logan, I brought my car here, and it is not too far."

"Nonsense, it's dangerous for a young woman to travel alone. I can drive your car, and call Colin or Finn to drive me back. Plus the less time, I spend at my parents' house the better. "

Rory smiled at how Logan would always look out for her, and yet felt sad that she couldn't have him all to herself.

Logan and Rory were just about to head out the door, when they saw Rosemary come toward him.

"Rory, do you mind if Logan comes to the bar with me for a second. I can't remember this drink I loved that I had when we were in Fiji; and I think Logan knows what it is. Colin and Juliet are dancing; and I don't want to give Finn the option to come home with me. "

"Sure Logan is great in a drink emergency…" Among other things Rory thought.

Logan was surprised that Rosemary didn't lead him to the bar, but to the same room he and Rory had "talked earlier."

"Rose what the hell is this about?

"I want to know what's going on with you, and Rory. Are you together, or are you not?" I saw how close the two of you were in your ridiculous let's being together for week nonsense. I saw how sad and melancholic you were in the beginning of our sailing trip. I saw that you two took a really long time together to get drinks. Therefore, I really want to know if you're together, and not just because I want to win the pool."

Pool? Logan asked confusedly, but also amazed at how Rose was so perceptive.

"Colin, Finn, Juliet, and I all placed on when you will be a couple. I had by tomorrow morning, which is now…" Rose said as she glanced at her watch.

"What was Finn estimate?" Logan asked.

"He actually didn't estimate a date just that you two would be kissing an hour within meeting each other.

Rose suddenly noticed the look on Logan's face. "OMG, I lost the bet to Finn."

"Rose, I'm sorry that you lost to Finn. However, I have to go back to Rory."

"The reason you want to go back to her is because she's your girlfriend, and you want to make sure she's safe?" Rosemary stated exasperatedly.

"No Rory and I decided to be friend. We're not ready to be together. "Logan stated exasperatedly. He really did not want to relive his conversation with Rory.

"Oh and when will you be ready Logan, when you're retirement home. Do you really think Rory is going to wait for you till then? Rosemary stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Look Rory said she's not ready either. It's not all on me." Logan stated on the defensive. He wasn't the bad guy in the state of his "relationship" with Rory.

"Oh, and what makes you think she's saying this not to please you. Did you ever think that maybe she's scared to be with you, because you claim you can't do commitment?"

Logan stopped for a minute. Rosemary made a ton of sense. He remembered the vulnerability in Rory's letter, and how she told him she didn't have a switch to kill her feeling. Of course, Rory seemed to be using a switch now.

Rose noticed Logan's silence. "I see I stuck a nerve. Look Logan, I know that you Colin and Finn try to have as much before you get sucked into family business. However, is not being with Rory fun?"

Logan knew the answer was no. It killed him that he couldn't be fully with Rory. It killed him that he had to be very careful how to act with her. When he was with her he wasn't just having fun, but he was happy." God, he was such an idiot how he could have been so blind.

"You're right. I need to talk to her. I need to tell her that I want more. I just don't know how."

"Well, take your time Logan even though I don't want to lose the bet. However, not too much time because you'll lose her to a guy, who doesn't have your issues. Know go drive your girl home."

"Thanks Rose you're a good friend. By the way, when are you going to confront you're feelings for Finn? "

"Anytime Logan. However, don't mention me and Finn again romantically or I'll tell embarrassing stories"

Logan walked slowly towards Rory, for the first time in a very long time he knew what he wanted. The question was when would be the appropriate time to ask Rory to be his girlfriend?

**I don't how I made Rosemary be the voice of reason. It's just came to me. Plus she's Stephanie of my stories, and Stephanies in fics does tend to spew out wisdom or help RL work out thier issues. **

**Sorry, if I used a LL line, but sometimes as a writer you got to borrow things. Plus I believe the Prince and the Frog story fits Rory and Logan than Luke and Lorelai. Especially, in the movie the Prince liked to have a good time and the girl was hard working. Sorry for the rambles. I appreciate fans, who write to me a good review. **


	5. Yale at Night and Runins from the Past

Rory and Logan were heading towards Rory's dorm. Logan mind kept replying to what Rosemary had told him at the bar. How he was happier being with Rory than without her? How he wanted to commit to her before someone else did. However, for the first time in his life Logan felt at a loss for words. He didn't know how to tell a girl that he wanted to be exclusive with her. What if she rejected him or didn't believe him.

He decided to wait until tomorrow when he would have a better speech prepared. He decided to just talk about the end of the school year with Rory. 

'It's only hitting me now. My classes are done - done. I don't have to think about Chaucer or Euclid or Kafka or Machiavelli for months. I can just think about Jane magazine and why did Uma wear that dress - fun stuff like that.'" Rory rambled on. She missed talking to Logan in the past year so she was happy to be talking to him again, yet there was a part of her that just wish they could kiss again like they used to. She hoped there would come a time when she wouldn't miss the intimate stuff.

"You'll still think about Kafka...and probably Chaucer." Logan smiled. She was the only girl he knew who read Chaucer for fun. Not to mention so many other ways in which made his heart skip a beat. He needed to get a grip on himself.

God why did his smile have to be so damn intoxicating Rory thought. She did her best to continue the conversation "Probably, but those other two bozos are history. You hear me? History! See in there?" Rory said pointing to the building, where she took history. 

"Did you have Powell?" Logan remembering, who often taught political science class in that very room. . 

"Yeah for first semester poli sci." Rory smiled.

"So where would you sit, while you frantically took notes." Logan teased.

"Hey don't mock my note taking ability." Rory uttered back in mock offense.

"I wasn't, I truly am fascinated by your note taking speed.

"Very funny Logan, but classmates don't complain when they ask for extra notes." Thinking of all the students, who had often asked her to borrow notes if they missed a key point.

Of course Ace, what would we do without your ability to take notes? So where would you sit? It was amazing at how often when they talked they tended to divert from the original question.

"I would usually sit with my back to the window so I wouldn't get distracted."

"Wise decision, I remember day dreaming during Powell's lectures not to mention the times I fell asleep. "Logan smirked.

"Logan the man has won many awards and he knows a lot about history." In truth Rory agreed the professor's lectures could be a little dry and monotonous at times, but she hated insulting people who had high academia. It was just blasphemous to her.

"He's still dull. Finn can bring political science more than he can. "He had forgotten how fun it was to debate with her. She was the only girl except Honor, who wasn't afraid to challenge him.

"Logan I don't think Finn knows what political science is…" Rory then burst out laughing and Logan started to laugh along with her. He felt so close to her in that moment that he wanted to tell how he felt, but he didn't want to scare her off. Hence, Logan said the first thing that popped into his mind. "I'd forgotten how big this campus can be…" He said gazing as he briefly glanced around.

"And you're seeing it at a weird time 'cause we're probably the last two people left."

"Not new to me. I was always the last one to leave the campus." He loved Yale, even though it was part of his preordained life. He loved the atmosphere of being away from his parents and the freedom.

"That doesn't surprise me Logan. Plus, I think we were the last two people here last year." Her mind suddenly was overcome with sadness, as she remembered what it had been like to kiss him and touch him and knowing she would never to that again.

She silently walked closer to her dorm, hoping a few minutes of not talking would be enough to block the memories of their past and not talking earlier. Logan could sense that something was bothering Rory probably the memories to that night, he really should tell her tonight. However, in those minutes he just did not know how.

"Well, this is my room. Thanks Logan, I really had fun tonight." _And confused, _Rory thought. She loved hanging with Logan, but the confusion and longing were really messing with her mind.

I did to. It's good to laugh. I laughed tonight. You're funny." Among other many positive adjectives Logan thought. 

"I can be funny maybe not in the same way my mom or even my grandmother is at times, but I can crack a joke at times. "

"Not to mention you argue in a hilarious way at times" Logan stated thinking about their banter. 

"Well you do make me frustrated sometimes, so I lose my train of though and something ridiculous comes out. "

"I frustrate you?" Somehow by instinct Logan moved closer to her and started to gently touch her face.

"Yeah" Rory felt her entire body melt at Logan's closeness and touch. 

"Good, I like frustrating you." His voice was very sultry as his lips started to move towards her.

In a minute Rory started to feel anticipation, but then anger. How could Logan keep doing this to her, one minute he wanted to be friends, then kiss her, then friends, then kiss her. She was sick and tired of the cycle. She broke away. "What the hell Logan?" She angrily hissed.

Oh god, he couldn't that he had almost lost control with her. This wasn't the way he was supposed to declare his feelings. "Rory, I'm so sorry."

"You're always sorry Logan. Why do you keep doing this to me, when things are suppose to be friendly?" Although it was just as much her fault.

"Rory look there is something I need to tell you, something I should have told you this a long time ago. You see…" Logan could not believe his hands were shaking he hardly ever got nervous. Suddenly the door opened breaking his train of thought.

Rory and Logan turned and were surprised to see Jess. Logan felt a surge of anger, the punk had to come and ruin his moment.

Rory felt so angry, she was so not ready to deal with him right now on top of her drama with Logan. "What are you doing here?" She angrily snarled.

"I need to talk to you." Jess simply said. He then turned and said. "Who's he?"

"I'm her friend; I met her the night you made her feel like trash at Kyle's party. I saw first-hand how much you upset her. Now I say you get out…"

Jess did not seem to be fazed by Logan by what said. "I need to talk to you..."

"What are you doing here?" Rory repeated.

"Jess, I suggest you go home. You're not helping anything here, she's over you." He seriously hopes he wouldn't have to resort to punching him.

Jess still did not appear to be fazed. He really wanted to talk to Rory. He felt he could convince her to get her back, and he felt he could without the strange guy.

Rory appreciated that Logan's help, but she knew Jess wouldn't unless she talked to him.

She whispered in his ear. "Logan you should leave. He won't leave, if you won't leave if you're here."

"I can make him leave." He whispered back.

"I know, but I don't want a brawl over me. I swear will finish our conversation tomorrow."

"Promise."

"Promise." Reluctantly Logan shortly went away. He was going to call her later, make sure she was okay.

Rory looked at Logan sadly, and then turned to Jess. " Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away."

"Rory."

" What do you want?" She was sick of Jess appearing and disappearing from her life.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just..." 

"What?"

"Come with me."

"What?" Rory did not expect Jess to say this the guy had clearly and completely lost his mind.

"Come with me." 

"Where?" She would never go anywhere with Jess, but she was testing him to see how crazy he was.

" I don't know...away!"

"Are you crazy?"

" Probably. Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it."

Jess had clearly fallen off the deep end. She looked at him, and she could tell he looked lost. She was going to let him down gently " I can't do that. "

"You don't think you can do it but you can. You can do whatever you want."

"It's not what I want Jess. I don't want to leave my family and friends, and I don't want to leave Yale. I'm not the girl, who leaves everything behind. Even if I was it would never work, you're not ready for a relationship Jess. You just like the idea of one. " 

"Rory, I know I was not ready to be a boyfriend before, but I'm ready now. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can. "

Rory took a deep breath. "Jess you coming in here talking crazy does not show me that you are not ready for a relationship. Even if you were Jess, I care about you but I don't love you. I might have, if things had been different but I moved on. I love Logan…" Wow, it was the first time she ever admitted it.

Jess appeared to snap out of his crazy reserve. Rory didn't love him, he never in a million years thought of that. "You don't love me…"

"I'm sorry Jess, but I moved on. However, that doesn't mean I don't want you to get your life together and to not feel so lost. You owe it to yourself and to Luke to do that. "

"You two were the only two people, who really believed in me. I am sorry for everything, I just said. I don't know what I'm thinking half the time. I'm sorry I ran when I said I love you. I am sorry I called you at your prom"

"It's okay Jess, just try to move on."

Jess knew he had to leave he couldn't bear to look at Rory for awhile. "Well, goodbye Rory. Tell that guy he's lucky"

"Thanks Jess." Rory smiled. She was happy to have some closure with Jess, but she was still confused more than ever on what to do with Logan. She was in love with him, and she didn't know what to do. 

By the way, this chapter contains lines Rory told Dean in 4.21 about how glad it is to be summer. I did change the lines to a bit so they won't be too RDish, if you know what I mean. I tried to make Jess not be to jerkish, I didn't want to stoop to Logan haters level. Plus maybe if the conversation went like in my story we would've been spared of S6.


	6. Contemplation

I am back, sorry it took me awhile. I have been busy and dealing with some personal stuff. I will try to update my stories these past few weeks. I again used and tweaked lines from 4.22. I also deleted the part where Lane sounded like Jess's cheerleader, which completed contradicted that Lane did not like him in S3. I hate it when writers do stuff like that out of the blue. I would also like to thank my beta Natalie for making this chapter flow well.

Logan was pacing around in the parking lot, while he waited for Colin or Finn to come and pick him up. However, he was not really paying attention for them; one, he knew they would be late, and second, his entire mind was focused on Rory. He was so tempted to go back to check on her and punch Jess in the face. But he kept stopping himself for he knew that Rory would be smart enough to send Jess packing. He knew she wouldn't get back with Jess, but he hated the way Jess tended to make her feel so small and unhappy.

So he kept checking his watch every second because he was determined to wait 30 minutes before he would call her, and by now only 15 long minutes had passed. He didn't know how he could survive 15 more minutes. He tried to justify to himself that if he called her now he would appear like a stalker.

_Screw it,_ he then thought, when he saw the minute hand reach 16 minutes. He got out his cell phone and pressed the name "Ace" on his contact list. He was grateful that she was the first name on his contact list so he never had to scroll through the almost endless list of names saved in his phone.

He was relieved to hear a familiar voice utter his name after two rings. "Logan."

"Hey Ace" Logan tried to make his tone sound as casual as possible. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Logan." She sighed. "I mean, seeing him was not something I was looking forward to..." She paused a moment, contemplating if she really should tell him what Jess had asked her. But then she decided that it would be best to be honest with him. She sighed. "He asked me to run away with him."

"What?"

"Yeah... apparently he knows me well enough for me to give up Yale and all family relations to run off with him" Rory sarcastically stated.

"Where would you crazy kids run off to?" Logan asked in jest when he really couldn't believe that Jess could suggest something so idiotic to Rory. Did he not know her at all?

"I don't know Logan. I was able to stop him and to tell him that I wasn't that type of girl and that I didn't love him. That appeared to get him to stop talking crazy and I told him that he should get his life together. He seemed to understand and it was actually good closure. I think I should have told him that I wasn't in love with him anymore a long time ago. I might have been spared him calling on prom night and him saying it last spring." Rory rambled and suddenly she remembered that he didn't know about last spring; she was ashamed at herself for saying too much.

"You saw him last spring?" Logan didn't know why that made him uncomfortable. Rory was over Jess. He guessed he hated being so far apart to protect her from people like Jess.

"Yeah, he came to Stars Hollow to retrieve the car Luke hid from him and he kept running from me every time we would be in contact. Finally for some reason, I tried to get his attention and asked if he needed to say anything, and he told me he loved me and ran away faster than the road runner. I wasn't going to tell him I loved him back, of course, but I really hated it. Anyway, I think this time he won't do these types of stunts anymore. I'm sorry I didn't mention this before, I just didn't really believe it was that important." Plus a part of Rory was not sure of how much of her personal life did Logan have a right to know about.

"It's okay. I'm just glad it seems he won't be bothering you. I just really don't like him." Logan honestly answered.

"Well, he didn't treat me well at times, but he's not a bad person." Rory reasoned. After all she didn't have any ill will towards him anymore.

"That maybe true, but I consider you a catch, Rory, and you really deserve someone who treats you that way." _Like me,_ Logan wanted to say, but that he had to say in person.

"That's really sweet of you, Logan." She hoped her tone didn't sound too gleeful. She really did not want Logan to know about how she would feel giddy or turn into a pile of mush whenever he would say something nice about her.

Logan loved that she sounded happy. He hoped that she would let him always make her happy. He decided to change the topic. "So, Ace, what time will we meet tomorrow?" He really prayed for no interruptions so he could lay everything out on the table.

Rory suddenly remembered that Logan was going to tell her something important before Jess had so rudely interrupted them. However, as much as she wanted to see Logan she felt like she needed some time apart from him. She just didn't know how she would be able to keep her cool in front of the guy she was in love with. "Logan, I'd love to meet with you tomorrow. But I've already plans with my mom to help her getting ready for the Inn test run next week." She stopped for a moment to think about her next words. "Why don't we meet at my house during the day of the test run around seven? Mom will be at the Inn and so will most of the town... it will give us plenty of time to talk." Plus Rory thought a week would give her time to reflect and to try and bury her feelings.

Logan reluctantly accepted her offer, but had no other choice anyway. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure her. Then again Logan really detested that he had to wait so long but on the other hand was glad that the next week would give him some time to prepare what he would say to Rory.

A week had passed since Logan had come back from his sailing trip. Rory tried her best to keep herself busy, because if she wasn't, she would catch herself at daydreaming about kissing Logan. And sometimes Rory's daydreams tended to go further than kissing, which was weird since she'd never had so many sex dreams about her other boyfriends and Logan had never been her boyfriend. At times like this she wished she was still sixteen; at least things with Dean had really been simple.

Rory tried to put her boy problems at bay as she and Lane were playing video games in Lane's new apartment.

"Where'd he go?" Rory asked about her video game creature that had suddenly disappeared.

"I don't know" Lane answered equally confused.

"What did I do?" Rory asked curiously.

"I don't know!" Lane stated exasperatedly. She'd been playing this game for over 20 minutes, and had observed Zach and Brian playing the game a million times and still did not know the rules of it.

"Did I lose?"

"Well, you have no head, so probably."

"So this is what teenage boys are doing instead of watching television?" Rory stated shaking her head unbelieving.

"Apparently." Lane said as she moved away from the TV screen.

"Seems like a lateral move" Rory sarcastically remarked.

"Hey, you hungry?" Lane asked, eager to change activities.

"I'm starving."

"Well, your timing is perfect, 'cause I went to the store yesterday." Lane started pulling up the floorboards and got out chips, crackers, and dip.

"Are you kidding me? You just got away from the floorboard life!" Rory exclaimed in amazement.

"Boys will eat everything. I bought vanilla-almond body lotion the other day"

"No!" Rory was amazed. "Even Logan, Colin, and Finn aren't that immature."

After Lane gave Rory the food she asked: "Speaking of the devil, what happened after you and Logan kissed on Saturday?" Anxious to get back to the story Rory continued to tell her best friend the story she'd started when she first got to her apartment.

Rory shrugged. "Nothing, we agreed it was a 'familiar accident'."

"Rory, come on, I know you have feelings for him."

"I do, but things with him are so complicated, Lane." Rory sounded exasperated. "So we decided to continue being friends." Rory said to hopefully finalize the conversation.

"Rory, I have a feeling a lot more happened that night"

Rory sighed. Her best friend knew her too well. "Yeah, well, it did." She took a breath to start speaking when Lane stopped her.

"Wait," Lane pulled out a chip and placed her body into a listening position, "Go!"

Rory laughed at Lane's antics. "Anyway, Logan did not talk about it when we hang out with everyone at the pub. We both went back to my dorm, and somehow we seemed to have an almost kiss moment…."

"Really!" Lane squealed.

"Lane, hold your breath" Rory lifted her left hand to stop Lane in her excitement. "I asked him why he kept doing this to me and then, out of the blue, there was Jess, who apparently had decided to pay me a visit."

"You've been here for 20 minutes, and you drop this _now_?" Lane nearly screamed in a mixture of disbelieve and excitement.

"Yeah," Rory shrugged as if it was nothing. "He just showed up at my dorm on Saturday night."

"Why? What did he say?" Lane asked curiously.

"He wanted me to come away with him."

"Oh, my God! What did you say?" Rory's love life was better than any soap.

"I said no, of course, and then I told him I was in love with Logan. It was so weird." Rory really wished the conversation would be over now, because she was feeling the same pain and confusion again, when all she wanted to do was forget everything.

"Rory, that's great" Lane said softly as if she sensed Rory's discomfort. "It's about time you admit your feelings for him." She'd never understood why Rory was so in denial about Logan.

"Lane, it is not great; it's completely awful!" Rory exclaimed frustrated.

"It doesn't sound awful to me. I mean, why is it awful?" Lane didn't know him really but Logan seemed to be good looking, smart and really care about Rory.

"What are you talking about? Logan is not a commitment guy, he's dated a million girls at one time. And when he went on that boat, he went back to his old ways. He probably never gave me any thought." Rory shuddered at that thought.

"Rory, he still wrote to you. Plus I think he was going to tell you how he felt before Jess so rudely interrupted you guys." Lane had watched many T.V shows and movies to know that people would always try to declare their feelings before they would get interrupted.

"Lane, he was probably going to apologize and say we're 'friends again'." Rory sighed. "Look, even if Logan wanted to be my boyfriend, I am not sure if I would be able to trust him. I mean, things were so much simpler with Dean back then."

"If you are thinking about getting back together with Dean, I have to disappoint you because he's married, you remember?" Lane said ironically.

"No, I just miss the feeling, you know, when I was with Dean, I always knew that no matter what happened, he would be there."

"Dean was very dependable." Lane remarked.

"It was more than that. He's - well, he was so... um, I was safe, and he was so nice to me."

"He really loved you. However, you know, Logan has been really good to you, too."

"I know... Logan has been great as a friend and as a one-week relationship" Rory relented and couldn't help but smile at the memory of this week. "I just don't know if I trust him as a relationship guy."

"I see your point" Lane said, "but I really do want to see you happy and I think Logan can make you happy. I hope you don't blow it by past nostalgia."

"Don't worry about it." Rory smiled at her best friend. "I'm just going to worry about my mom's test run tonight…"

Little did she know that it would be a very interesting night.


	7. Boom Goes the Dynamite

**Here****'****s a early Valentine****'****s Day present for me. Logan is going to play the Lorelai because he says a lot of her lines in this chapter.**

A week later Rory sat in the new Dragonfly Inn's dining room and currently was enjoying Sookie's delicious food. While she was eating she tried to find a way to tell her mother that she wanted to go home to talk to Logan. He was supposed to come in about a half an hour. Rory was nervous. She knew Lorelai liked Logan, but on the other hand she didn't want her mother to get the impression that she was leaving her on an evening that she had longed twenty years for. From the corner of the eye she saw Lorelai coming to her table and stiffened.

"Hi Mom, how is it going?" Rory asked and hoped that her mother didn't notice how uncomfortable she felt.

"Well, we locked the kitchen crew in with Michel for twenty minutes, and it backfired a little..." she smiled a little pained. "Six of them quit, and now we have to start hiring again tomorrow." She ran a hand through her still too long hair and sighed. "When you're done, would you run home and grab some CDs? I totally forgot to have them in case one of the guests wants to play something in their room."

"Sure, no problem" Rory said and smiled reassuringly at her mother. And then she took the chance. "Is it okay if I stay at home a little longer?" she asked and tried to sound as casual as possible. "Logan's coming over."

"Of course, honey" Lorelai replied a little absentmindedly, then smirked. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Rory sighed in relief. Then she noticed someone in the living room. "Hey, you did notice that Jason's sitting in the other room, right?"

"Yeah, I'm handling it" Lorelai said exasperatedly and by the way she looked around Rory could tell that her mother was in work mode again.

"Okay." Rory nodded, then finished up her dinner and got up from the table.

Rory took a deep breath before she left the Inn, slightly worried about her oncoming encounter. Truth be told, she was scared and nervous about seeing Logan again.

Rory decided to start out on her CD errand, so she would have something to do with her time before Logan came. When she heard a knock on the back door she felt her heart skip a beat, but when she opened up she was surprised to see Dean. It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other.

"How'd you know I was here and not the Dragonfly?" she asked surprised instead of a proper greeting.

"Your mom said she sent you on an errand." Dean explained and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, you went right to the source." Rory joked and they both chuckled.

"Can I –" Dean asked shyly and he gestured towards inside.

"Sure." Having a familiar face to talk to would be a good distraction, Rory figured.

"Thanks." Dean stated as he entered the Crap Shack.

"I'm just trying to find some CDs for the Dragonfly." Rory explained as she led Dean into her room.

"I hear Taylor's a big hip-hop fan." Dean joked.

Rory laughed, "Oh, he hops with the hippest of them. "

"Your room looks the same." Dean remarked when they entered Rory's room.

Rory laughed. "Yeah, I tried that whole French revival thing, but it didn't really work for me."

Dean nervously added. "So, um, is it weird being back at home after being away for a while?"

"No, it feels completely normal." Rory said and eyed him suspiciously. She wondered why Dean was nervously rambling, but she sure hoped he would stop it because it was making her strangely uncomfortable.

"So, um Rory as I have been spending time with you lately, it reminded me of all the good times we had when were together." Dean rambled.

"I have been feeling the same way." She too had been longing to go back to when they were together before Jess had moved into town.

"Don't you wish you could go back?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... I definitely would have done things differently" Rory honestly answered.

Dean started to move closer and for a minute Rory got a whiff of his familiar aftershave. For a brief second Rory wanted to lean in, just to feel a taste of familiarity. However, then she remembered that he was married. So she pulled back. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Lindsay."

"It's not working with Lindsay. I can't make it work. I've tried." Dean said in a melancholic tone.

"Are you sure? Because I've heard that the first two years of marriage are the hardest."

"We're not happy. She's not happy, and I can't make her happy." Dean said in almost frustration and Rory's heart broke for him. They were still friends, after all.

"I can't imagine that." After all Dean was a pretty good guy – at least he had been able to make _her_ happy.

"It was a mistake, and I know that now. From the very beginning, it wasn't –" Dean now knew that he should not have married Lindsey, when he was on the rebound from Rory.

"Wasn't what?"

"It wasn't..." Dean was struggling with what words to describe to Rory about his situation.

"Maybe you could, um, go see a counselor or go away together" Rory suggested. Suddenly she found it very hard to think clearly.

"No, it's just... it's over. We both feel it. I know we both feel it."

"You and Lindsay?"

"Yeah, me and Lindsay."

"You both feel it's over?" Rory stated wanting to make sure that things were really at an end before anything would happen between them.

"I tried. We tried." Dean stated exasperatedly.

"Well, if it's over... I'm sorry you're not happy."

"I'll be happy again. Things happen for a reason, right?" Dean stated as he moved closer to her.

"Right. I can't believe this is... that we're..." Rory said as Dean leaned in to close the gap between them.

And then they kissed.

Logan was stunned to see through her window Rory and Dean kissing as he was walking towards the door of Rory house. How could she kiss her married Ex? He thought it was him, Logan, whom she liked. Not Dean. Plus, Dean was married. Didn't Rory care that her actions were breaking up a marriage? Apparently Rory was not the person who he thought she was. This was a side of her he didn't recognize. Defeated, Logan turned around and walked back to his car. He needed to think about how he was going to approach this situation.

In the first few seconds after Dean had kissed her, Rory was felt like she was sixteen again. Lively she remembered the sweetness of his kisses she had felt back then – but that's all it was; nostalgia and sweetness. There was none of the passionate and lust that she had felt when she had been with Logan. And it wasn't just the lust she missed it; it was the feeling that when she was kissing Logan that it felt just right and that she wanted more and more. Rory did not feel that way with Dean. She realized that the only person she wanted, the only person she wanted to _kiss_ was Logan. It would be dishonest and horrible to keep kissing someone else. Rory wasn't that kind of girl.

As Dean started to deepen the kiss Rory pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I can't do this" Rory said quietly, but still looked straight into his eyes. "My heart belongs to someone else. I can't lead you on again like…" She remembered how she had strung him along for months, when she had started to like Jess; she didn't have it in her to do this again. Back then, it had almost broken Dean. She couldn't put him through this again.

Dean stared at her blankly but then it hit him. "Oh, it's the guy that Maria brought to the party, isn't it?" Dean remarked bitterly. He had heard rumors about them last spring.

"Yeah" Rory said, and when Dean looked at her unbelieving, she added "he's different around me, you know." Although she wished she was different enough for Logan to commit to her – and _only_ her.

Dean didn't know, but then again he was glad that Rory had told him the truth. Of course he was sad that things with his high school dream girl were over, but he knew that if he would cling on to her, he would only get hurt.

"Well he's a lucky guy." He gave her a genuine smile and then turned to leave. "I better go now. I really hope you'll find your happiness, Rory."

"I hope you'll be happy, too." Rory and smiled. She really hoped Dean and Lindsay would work things out.

"I will try to be…"

Rory quietly led Dean to the front door of the Crap Shack. When he stepped out he turned back to Rory and smiled. "Rory, I think the person who will make you happy is in your driveway." And then he left.

Rory's heart skipped a beat when she saw Logan's silver porsche. "Thanks Dean" Rory almost whispered, then rushed to Logan's car.

Logan had crushed every spare can or water bottle that was in his car. He couldn't believe Rory. He didn't want to believe Rory actually had feelings for Dean after assuring him last year that everything between them was over. Still, if she had feelings for him it was still wrong that she was hurting someone else out of loneliness.

He suddenly heard a knock on his windshield and when he looked up he was surprised to see Rory. Alone. Logan opened the door for her and Rory took that as an invitation to sit right next to him. "Hey, I didn't notice you there. I have been so busy with everything…" she started to ramble. God, she was nervous.

"Yeah, I saw how busy you were…" Logan couldn't help it.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rory asked surprised at how angry Logan was at her.

"I saw you kiss your married Ex! What were you thinking Rory?" Logan said in anger.

Rory allowed herself to hate herself for kissing Dean only one second, but then anger took over her. It was none of Logan's business whom she kissed or not. "Look, it was a moment of weakness, but Dean and I..." She really didn't want to explain the situation to him.

"He's married!" Logan shouted, not able to control himself.

"You don't understand the situation." Rory made a weak attempt to explain herself. She really hated the way Logan was making her feel like an immoral girl.

"Is he still married?" Logan asked in a way that made it sound like Rory was five years old.

"Yes, but –"

"Then I understand the situation."

"It's not working out between them. They're not happy." Rory said trying to defend her actions.

"Oh, Rory." Logan shook his head as he felt his anger flow away. Instead exhaustion took over.

"He tried the best he could, but it didn't work. It's over." She hated the way Logan was looking at her like a dumb fool.

Logan sighed. "He told you that?"

"Yes."

"He told you he's leaving her?" He didn't look at her.

"Well –" She now had a weird feeling that Logan was right. Rory was worried if he was because then it meant that she almost made a big mistake tonight.

"He told you he's moving out, they're getting divorced, he's got a lawyer, they've divided up the monster-truck season tickets?" Logan took a deep breath as he felt his anger coming up again. He couldn't remember the last time he had been that angry at a girl.

"We didn't get around to discuss everything." Rory defended herself.

"You didn't get around to discussing everything!" Logan shouted. "You, of all people – the girl who thinks everything through, the list maker – you didn't bother to discuss those things before you swapped spit with a married guy?"

Now Rory was starting to get mad because Logan was telling her things she never thought about. "Logan, it is none of your business who I kiss. You of all people who slept with a million sluts on a boat! I kissed Dean because I wanted to be with someone I could trust unlike…."

"Unlike me" Logan said clearly hurt. "You trust a married guy more than you trust me. That's rich, Rory."

"Logan, I trust you as a friend. I just don't know if I could trust as a boyfriend. And that doesn't matter because you're not my boyfriend."

"So you go and kiss Dean because you can't have me?" Logan looked at her unbelieving. "You shouldn't settle for that" he said partly in anger and partly ashamed of himself.

"The world does _not_ revolve around you!" Rory hissed. "I missed being in high school, after a year of college when I couldn't connect to anyone. Dean represented my old life but when I kissed him there was no spark and I ended it. Not that it's any of your business."

"It is my business, when one of my best friends is in a relationship that could ruin her life." Logan stated.

Rory softened and then felt a sense of shame. "Well, I am not with Dean. Therefore, please stop making me feel like a fool." Rory felt so angry and ashamed, but mostly at herself. She didn't want Logan to see that he was right. Although she was pretty sure that he knew he was.

"I need to go inside…" Rory said quietly, the exited the car.

Logan did the same and started to follow her. "Rory I'm sorry," he called out. "I just care."

"I know Logan" she said and sent him a soft smile that not quite reached her eyes. "I just need some time to myself…" Then she slowly walked away.

Logan sighed. He wanted to follow her but he was afraid that would push her away. He hoped that next time he was going to admit his feelings there would be no Ex getting in the way.

**I bet you're all breathing a sigh of relief. Did you really think I would let Rory sleep with Dean? **


	8. Bumping a Baptist

**I am sorry that the last chapter was hard for y'all but if it was any consolation it was hard for me to write as well. I felt Rory had some ex-boyfriend demons in S4 and I felt she needed to conquer them; yet make a different choice. Hopefully this chapter will make you guys happier. **

When Lorelai was coming back to her house to get band-aids and a camera for the Inn a little later, she saw Rory stumbling down the stairs of the porch with tears streaming down her face. Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks and took Rory by her shoulders. "Honey, slow down" she said firmly, her face mirroring how concerned she felt about her daughter's condition.

Rory looked up but could barely see her mother through the haze of tears. "I messed up, Mom" she whispered, her words barely audible through her tears.

Lorelai slowly pulled Rory into a hug. "Oh honey," she sighed and gently stroked Rory's head. She hated when Rory was hurting. "I'm sure it's not that bad. I just saw Dean pass by this direction and Logan's car driving the other..." And then it hit her. "Which guy do I have to kill? Come on, tell mommy."

"You don't need to kill anybody," Rory said quietly as she pulled back and wiped away the tears. "I almost did something horrible. I don't know if I can face Logan ever again…."

"Honey, why don't we go inside and you tell me everything that happened?" Rory's rambling didn't make sense to Lorelai. She needed all the information, before she said anything.

"Mom, don't you have a room full of people at the Inn?" Rory didn't want her Mom to get in trouble on her big night with her personal drama.

"Sookie can take care of them. Come on, let's get inside" Lorelai said, and then opened the door so she and Rory could go and talk somewhere more private. Trees and windows in Stars Hollow tended to have ears.

Rory followed Lorelai into her room. They sat down next to each other on Rory's bed and when Rory had calmed down a bit she told her mother everything, from Dean's arrival to Logan's departure.

When she finished Lorelai remained silent for a minute. "Wow, I never thought a boy from high society would save you from the wrong guys...first Jess and now Dean, when he is married. I hate to say this, honey, but I would have said the same things Logan's said if I'd seen you and Dean…" Lorelai tried to utter her words as gently as she could.

"I know... I'm a horrible person and Logan thinks I'm a fool…." Rory again started to cry. The events of the evening really had taken its toll on her.

Lorelai pulled her in. "Logan knows you made a mistake" she said soothingly. "He might have said some things he didn't mean, but he still cares about you."

Rory was silent for a minute as she contemplated her mother's words. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. "I know you didn't raise me to go after taken guys."

"It's alright, honey. I'm just glad that you stopped yourself from going too far..." Lorelai stopped a moment to think about her next words. "I really haven't been a very good example for you either. I think you should tell Logan how you feel about him. Your feelings for him are tearing you apart and it breaks my heart to see you this way."

"What if he turns me down?" Rory asked, her voice mirroring the fear in her eyes. Nothing would hurt her more than to hear Logan say that they couldn't get together again.

"What makes you think he will say that Rory?" Lorelai asked truly curious.

"He told me that he still wasn't ready for a relationship when he came back" Rory explained. "I thought I wasn't ready for that either but after seeing Jess and now Dean... I know I want to be with him and _only_ him. I hate that I have these feelings for him. I hate that I miss him even when he is gone just for a moment."

"Look, honey, I know you always try to bury your feelings when you like someone, but you really need to stop this" Lorelai said seriously. "It's unhealthy. Look where this behavior took me."

Rory was silent as she thought about her mother's words. "I don't want to talk about this anymore" she said quietly. "I just want to go to bed. Is it okay if I stay here instead of the Inn?" Rory tearfully pleaded. She was emotionally exhausted and just wanted to sleep in her own bed.

"Of course, sweetie" Lorelai smiled at Rory. She helped Rory tucking herself into bed and then went and switched of the light. She took a moment to watch her daughter searching the right position to sleep. She really wished there was a way she could make her daughter happy.

The next day Rory did her best to act as if nothing had happened. She ignored Logan's calls and spent a vast amount of time in her room unpacking and putting her books into alphabetical order. But every time she would hear her phone ring or did not have a task to do she would feel a sense of sadness and shame at her feelings for Logan and what she almost did with Dean the night before. She felt that maybe she needed a change of scenery, which is why during the lunch she and her mother had with Emily she immediately agreed to accompany her grandmother to Europe.

"I can't believe you agreed to spend an entire summer with my mother…" Lorelai said exasperatedly.

"I know spending time with Grandma is not your favorite thing to do, but I actually had some fun with her in the past" Rory said and actually was a little amused.

"You haven't spent more than a weekend with that woman. She still views you like a minor. You'll have curfews, you'll be listening to her complain all the time and you'll be going on many boring tours…."

Rory chuckled at Lorelai's over dramatic nature. "I don't plan on hitting the European streets at night. Plus I'm sure I can find ways to sneak out if things get too much. Second of all, I like tours and grandma doesn't complain as much as you think."

"My own daughter is going to sneak out from Emily Gilmore. I'm so proud." Lorelai placed a hand over her heart and grinned.

"No, mom," Rory said only half serious. "Only if things are really unbearable. I need to get away from what is familiar right now and the trip will be educational and cultural, which are two of my favorite things. I almost made a big mistake because I tried to stick to something I know. Maybe seeing new things will give me a new mindset."

Lorelai paused for a minute as she watched her daughter closely. "Are you sure this trip is what you really want to do this summer?"

"Yes, Mom, I really want to go." _I need to go_! Rory wanted to say but she didn't want to seem desperate to her mother.

"Alright," Lorelai finally relented, "but promise you'll come back two or three weeks before Yale starts. We need our annual movie nights and gab fests."

Rory smiled. "I promise. Now I need to go back packing. I have three hours before my flight leaves."

When mother and daughter hugged Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear. "Are you going to tell Logan that you're going?"

"No. I think I need some time away from him. You can tell him if he calls." Rory quickly went to her room before Lorelai could ask her why she was going to leave the country without telling her best friend.

Lorelai tried to read her magazine, while she waited for her daughter to finish packing so she could drive her to the airport. When she heard the phone ring Lorelai immediately knew it was Logan. He had been calling sporadically all day on the house phone and on Rory's cell phone. Lorelai could tell that he badly wanted to smooth things over with her stubborn daughter, yet did not want to appear like a stalker.

Lorelai decided that now was the best time to reason with Logan to get those two crazy kids together. "Hi Logan" she greeted him.

"How did you know it was me?" Logan asked partly frustration and partly in jest.

"You're the only person who called today" Lorelai explained in a matter-of-fact voice. "I'm supposed to tell you she can't answer the phone, but I can't stand to see her miserable. Therefore, I want to help you and Rory. However, I need to know your intentions. So, what are your intentions, Logan?"

Logan thought long and hard and Lorelai didn't dare to interrupt his train of thought. "I am in love with Rory and I want her to be my girlfriend" he finally admitted with a quiet yet strong voice. "I was an idiot for not realizing it a year ago and keeping denying it. When I saw her kiss Dean I was hurt, jealous, and angry that he robbed me of my moment."

"You were going to tell her that last night…" Lorelai guessed. Everything finally made sense.

"Yes" he admitted. "I want to find another opportunity to tell her but she won't answer my calls. Can I come over now?"

"Oh Logan... I would love to say yes, but Rory is leaving for Europe any minute now. Emily wants to take her to properly show her around Europe."

"She decided to go to Europe? Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah" Lorelai confirmed. "She says she needs a change of scenery and we Gilmores tend to run from our problems. However, I believe if you are able to get her to sit for a minute and to tell her everything you told me she'll want to be with you. She feels the same way. "

"She does?" Logan was 99.9 sure she did but still wanted to verify the information.

"Yes," she said. "I have never seen her feel this way about any other guy or so upset that she couldn't be with him."

"When does she leave?" Logan asked, already looking for his keys. "I'll come to Stars Hollow and..."

Lorelai looked at the clock and frowned. "Look, Logan" she interrupted him. "By the time you reach Stars Hollow we will be at the airport and I know my daughter; she is not going to be able to stop and talk to you before she reaches the gate. The only way you can talk to her is to call my mother to bump another Baptist from the flight."

"A Baptist? Logan asked curiously. That didn't make sense to him at all.

"A religious group is on the plane and Emily Gilmore had the power to get two of them off the plane to get first class tickets for her and Rory" Lorelai explained with an amused voice. "I know she can be convincing to get a ticket for you as well and you're lucky she likes you. However, if you don't want to do that then you have to wait two months before she comes back. So what do you say? "

Logan needed a moment to think. He definitely was not going to wait another two months to tell Rory how he felt. An eight hour plane ride would be the perfect non-interrupted time for him to fully lay everything on the table. His mind was made up. "I say give me Emily's phone number so she can bump another Baptist."

"You want to fly to Europe on a whim?" Lorelai asked in amazement.

"Why not?" Logan said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I do it all the time and Rory is definitely worth it."


	9. On a Plane

Lorelai had received a text message from Logan in the car saying that Emily had approved him coming on the trip and he would meet them at the security entrance at Bradley International Airport in Hartford.

She was surprised to see that Logan was running late when she got to the gate, but was grateful she had some time to say goodbye to Rory before she would get mad that Logan was there.

"Girls, you have five minutes to say you're goodbyes" Emily uttered while shuffling through her purse for her ticket and passport.

Rory and Lorelai shared a long lingering hug. Lorelai reluctantly let go for she saw at the corner of her eye that Logan had just finished checking himself in from one of the first class kiosks. She needed to be quick before he got to them.

"Honey, here is the money for none-Emily-approved items" she told her daughter with a devilish smirk and handed Rory a few crumpled dollar bills.

Rory laughed as she put them in her pocket. "I'm really going to miss you..." she said and leaned in to kiss her mother's cheek.

"I'll miss you more, but it's not forever. Now I got three pieces of suggestions since I can't technically give you commands anymore." Lorelai hoped Rory did not notice that her words had taken a quick speed.

Fortunately Rory did not appear to notice Lorelai's fast rambling. "And what are those suggestions, oh Superior Mother..." she asked grinning.

"One, please do not take any substances even if they are legal in some European places. Two, no extra piercings; and three, talk to the person sitting next to you. He really might surprise you..." Lorelai said the last suggestion while she watched Logan talking to Emily.

Rory was suddenly confused by the last suggestions; her mother couldn't have invited _him, _could she? "What do you mean?"

"I meant no drugs because they can really make you mess with your brain cells..." Lorelai answered innocently.

"After that?" Rory prompted impatiently. She really was not in the mood for Lorelai's little games.

"I meant no additional piercing because you're not a hipster, plus I remember how painful it was when you got your ears pierced at 14." Lorelai rambled; she was kind of enjoying this verbal exchange.

"Mom, I meant the last one.!" Rory was on the verge of shouting.

"Honey, I think it's time for you to go through security" Lorelai said and gently pushed Rory into that direction. "You remember from last year how long it takes especially having to take your shoes off. I should have reminded you to wear flip flops" she said as she glanced at Rory's feet. Then she started walking towards Emily.

"Mom, please, don't try to change the subject." Rory said as she followed Lorelai to Emily. But what she saw then didn't make an answer to her question necessary anymore. Her fears were confirmed, when she saw Logan standing next to Emily.

Lorelai mouthed, "I am sorry, but I love you."

Rory rolled her eyes. She wished she could take her mother aside to give her a piece of her mind, but unfortunately she didn't have any time for that. Her vacation away from boys and familiarity was ruined.

"Hey Ace, Emily bumped a Baptist for me..." Logan joked but Rory could see him shifting uncomfortably.

Rory just glared at him. She didn't understand how Logan could he be so calm and happy after yelling at her the night before.

"Logan decided to come with us" Emily declared happily. "Isn't it refreshing to see a young man having such an interest in travel and culture?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Grandma, where will Logan be sitting on the plane?" She was one percent hopeful that she would have a seat to herself or even with her grandmother than Logan. She didn't want to talk to him not to mention his cuteness was distracting. The other 99 however knew that she wouldn't have such luck. She knew them inside out.

"Why next to you, my dear" Emily responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm glad you'll have someone with you who's your age. Isn't it grand?"

"Yeah Ace? Isn't it grand? Logan echoed Emily and smirked.

_Damn that smirk_, she cursed inwardly. It really was her downfall. She couldn't bear looking at the three of them, so she quickly went through security hoping for some distraction. How was she going to sit eight hours next to someone whom she was attracted and didn't want to talk to at the same time?

Two hours later Rory was sitting on the window seat next to Logan. So far she had managed to avoid talking to him. She tried to distract herself by trying to bask herself in the comforts of first class. The soft white seat with lots of leg room, the ample entertainment options of movies and music, and the complimentary alcoholic drinks. Unfortunately none of those things were really working.

Every time she lied down on the chair, she kept thinking about how cute Logan looked in his khakis and black polo. She also loved the way his blonde hair was styled with just a bit of product. The music and the movies did not give her any distraction either. And she couldn't drink her complimentary champagne also because it reminded her of some of the times she and Logan had with alcohol.

Logan had watched her fidgeting the whole time. He had made a few attempts to talk to her but she would have none of that. _God, she could be so stubborn_, he thought, but he knew she would eventually cave.

"Rory, look, if you let me talk and you don't like what I have to say, I will get off in Paris and take the next plane back to Hartford. I'll switch seats with your Grandmother, so you don't have to see me. Please just give me five minutes" Logan pleaded, hoping Rory would finally lend him her ears.

Upon hearing the desperate tone in Logan's voice Rory knew she had to give in. "Okay five minutes" she said softly, but still didn't meet his eyes.

"Rory, last year I was such an idiot. I should have followed you when you went inside your house and told you that I really wanted to be with you and only you. When I was on that boat, for the first three months I was incredibly melancholic and withdrawn and you of all people should know that I'm never those things" Logan rambled, not giving Rory a chance to interrupt him.

"No you aren't…" Could it be true? Did Logan really miss her in the same way she missed him? Slowly Rory looked up and blue eyes locked with hazel ones.

"I was" Logan said softly and in his eyes Rory read nothing but sincerity, "and it took me three months before I was with another girl. Even though I did start dating in the way I knew how – and don't get me wrong, it was a fun trip – I really missed you, Rory, and a part of me felt lost. When I came back I wasn't sure if I was ready, but Rosemary called me out on my behavior and I realized I'm only completely happy when I'm with you. I want to make good on our promise... I want our _someday_ today. I want us to be together exclusively, all strings attached, monogamous."

Rory felt her heart thumping. Logan was telling her everything she had dreamed of but she still had some doubts. "Logan..." she began hesitantly. "Are you sure you're not just saying this because you can't have me non-exclusively?"

"Rory, no!" Logan jumped in. He really wanted to do this right. "My feelings for you are real and they go way deeper then just desire. You're my best friend and I love talking and spending time with you. I would not just fly to Paris on a whim for a girl just for desire."

Rory suddenly realized the meaning and depth of his gesture. She swallowed hard. "You really did fly all the away to Paris for me." Rory whispered, but smiled. "You were going to tell me this the night you saw me with Dean...it makes so much sense now."

"Yeah, and the night with Jess as well" Logan confirmed. "It's why I lost it with you. I'm sorry I made you feel bad." He lightly patted her arm. He felt a weight lifted off him now that he had finally been able to confess everything to Rory.

"Well, you were right...I would have made a mistake, if I continued with Dean." She looked deep into his eyes. "Do you want to know why I really stopped the kiss?" Rory asked softly as she scouted a little closer towards him and touched his face.

"He wasn't you, Logan," she said and softly stroked his cheek with her thump. "I told him and he understood in his own way. I also told Jess my heart belonged to someone else." She searched his eyes before she got the last thing out. "I only want to be with you Logan." God, it felt good to finally get this out.

Logan's face lit up and his eyes shone with happiness and joy. He felt so elated at Rory's confession; he could not remember a time when he had felt this happy. He moved closer.

Rory knew what he wanted to do and she was tempted to lean in but first they needed clarify some questions. Logan stopped when he noticed how serious she looked. "Logan, if were going to do this you need to know what you're getting into" Rory said, with her eyes never leaving his. "Relationships are hard, trust me, and they require good communication and it's something I admit I'm not very good at. You have to promise me if we have a problem we're going to talk it out and won't run away from it."

A small smile played on Logan's lips. "I promise" he said and Rory saw and heard nothing but honesty and sincerity in this statement. "I could say the same thing, though. I am not going to follow you to Europe every time we have a fight." Logan said in a half serious tone and half in jest.

"I can definitely promise you that" Rory nodded and grinned. "Second of all, Logan, no other girls. Are you sure you can handle giving up going to bed with a different girl every week?"

"Of course I can" he nodded emphatically. "I'm not addicted to that and I have only thought of one girl in a lustful way for a really long time." Logan said softly as he gently cupped her cheek with his palm.

"Ditto" Rory replied back.

"So anymore questions?" Logan asked after a minute of no response from Rory. He really wanted to kiss her; he was so done with talking.

"Just one more. Do you really want to spend a summer with me and my grandmother?" Rory started to giggle.

"If you're here, Ace, it's the only place I want to be. Although I hope were not chaperoned the whole time."

Rory laughed. "We won't be, I will talk to her. So, were really going to do this." Rory said quietly as her lips inched closer.

"Yeah, were really going to do this" he echoed her softly as he pulled a strand of hair away from her forehead and leaned in for a deep searing kiss. For the first time in days Logan felt completely complete. How could he go for days without kissing this girl?

When he pulled away for a moment Rory pouted at him. "Why did you stop, Logan? I am so done talking." She missed kissing him and didn't want to spend anymore time not kissing or touching him.

Logan pulled the cover sheet next to his seat. "Best thing about first class is you get a lot of privacy" he said and gave her his trademark smirk.

"Remind me never to fly coach with you again" Rory giggled. Then Logan pulled her closer so the two of them could finish what they had started. He was grateful that they still had six hours to kill.

**I finally got those crazy kids together after 5 years of writing this saga, damn I am cruel. At least I didn****'****t give you guys the sight of Rory running away with him all over Europe although that will be hilarious. Thanks for the reviews everyone. You are really kind. **


	10. Date Planning

Five hours and forty five minutes later, Rory and Logan were busy heavily making out on the soft luscious chairs as if they had all the time in the world. They barely noticed that they had crossed the Atlantic. They only took a short break for food and drinks; the rest of the time was devoted to kissing and caressing with the timer set.

Rory groaned when she noticed her cell phone reach that annoying ring which should remind them of their limited time. She reluctantly pulled away from Logan to turn the timer off and to reset to another five minutes, but grimaced when she saw the time on her phone. She sighed and turned to face Logan.

"What's wrong?" Logan murmured as he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"We need to stop," Rory said regretfully and sighed. "We're landing in 15 minutes and I need to freshen up or Grandma will notice that I have spent 75 percent of the flight sucking face and we won't be allowed to be alone this summer at all," Rory stated in horror as she glanced at her reflection in her compact mirror. She was sweating and her hair was all over the place and her neck seemed to have a few small bite marks .

"Are you sure she'll come to that conclusion? She's pretty old fashioned and you can always tell her you got hot," Logan said as he put his hand on her knee.

"Doubtful, she knows more than we think and I don't want to take any chances," Rory said as she took her make up bag and hair brush out of her back pack. "I am going to the bathroom. You choose a movie to watch for the next quarter hour."

"Fine," Logan said grudgingly and began flipping the channels on his TV screen.

When Rory finally came back with her make up flawless and her hair in place, she was surprised at the movie on her screen. "Wow, I am surprised you chose _Finding Nemo_" she said and grinned.

"Do I get brownie points for that?" Logan asked with his own smirk in place and he put his arm around her shoulders as she sat down.

Rory chose to ignore him. Instead she changed the topic and leaned in against him. "So we should be in Paris around 2 pm their time" she began making plans. "I can go to the hotel were staying at and get changed. After that we can go meet up and take a walk around some of the sights," Rory spoke and her face took a dreamy expression.

"You and walking? Isn't that an anti-Gilmore thing?" Logan asked and smirked.

"I taught you well," Rory laughed. "I meant take a cab to all the sights."

Logan chuckled. "That sounds fun. How about we have dinner in the Latin Quarter at that restaurant you and your Mom mocked mercilessly tonight? They actually have really good food and we can mock people from the inside plus Emily would let you stay later if we went to a place she approved of," Logan rambled because Rory wouldn't like Logan spending too much money on her.

Rory smiled as she leaned further into him "That actually sounds great. The place sounds perfect, Logan. Just promise me, no caviar or 50 dollar wine bottle. I don't want my dinner to cost the same amount as an entire country," Rory joked but Logan could tell she was serious about this.

"Wouldn't dream of it Ace." He smirked at her-

Rory and Logan sat in silence for a few minutes watching Dorie try to speak whale. Rory wished this moment could last forever even though in less than 10 minutes they would be in the most romantic city in the world. Rory knew that despite the doubts she had had about Logan before, Logan could be a guy she would be with for a really long time. She was 100 percent sure that Logan was the guy she wanted to share herself fully and emotionally with.

"Logan?" Rory mumbled without looking at him.

"Yes Ace?" Logan said quietly.

"I think I am ready after tonight's dinner to take our relationship to the next level... I know we just got together but we have been best friends and I know I only want my first time be with you."

Logan felt his heart pounding, wondering if Rory could hear it. "You're sure? Because I'm willing to wait, you know?" Logan said looking deeper into her blue eyes.

"I know and that's what I love about you, but I am ready. I would even do it now if we weren't on a plane and it would look bad to tell people where I lost it." Rory started to giggle.

Logan chuckled. "Okay, tonight it is...after the perfect date." He smiled as Rory's eyes lit up with joy.

"It doesn't have to have roses and champagne, Logan. Paris will be enough..."

"I know Ace, but you deserve the best," Logan said as he squeezed her closer.

An hour in a half later Rory was putting her outfit together to go out with Logan in her hotel suite at the Ritz. Emily had been gracious on letting her go with him as long as she came back at eleven – and Rory had to fight for that eleven o'clock curfew, for Emily had pushed for nine.

Alone in her room Rory kept trying to fight her sleeping urges. _Damn that jetlag_, she cursed. But she was determined to not let it ruin her night with Logan. Then Rory noticed her phone ringing.

"Hi Mom" Rory said smiling after picking up.

"So, you're not mad anymore," Lorelai stated in disbelief. Could her plan really have worked out?

"Well, I was for about two hours on the plane. But then Logan and I got all our issues out and now he's my boyfriend." Rory smiled happily. She could not believe that so much had changed in such a short time.

"Honey, I am so happy for you. Come on, tell mommy everything," Lorelai said eagerly.

So Rory told Lorelai everything from their conversation that led to them being a couple, plans for the evening, and lastly her plans to take their relationship to the next level.

Rory started to get worried when their was nothing on the other end. "Mom, say something!" she finally urged.

After a minute Lorelai spoke, "I'm sorry, honey. It's a lot to take in and I want you to know that even though I didn't want your first time to be until your 38, I am glad that you feel this is the right moment. Just make sure to be safe."

Rory smiled at how great her mother was about everything. "Thanks Mom."

After Lorelai and Rory said goodbye Rory hung up the phone and she felt herself getting sleepier. She figured she could let herself rest for five minutes. She would get up in a minute or two, although she knew she would regret it in a few hours.

**Don't worry they'll be fine, it's just I have been to Europe several times and the jet lag the first few days is the worst. Therefore, I wanted to include it in my story. **


	11. Taking Pictures

**I am sorry things took so long. I have a new job and my house does not have internet at the moment, so I have to go the liberary so that makes my updates a little slow these days. **

Logan knocked on the door of Rory and Emily's suite around 7 o' clock. He was surprised to see Emily open the door with a polite smile on her face and not have Rory right behind her, but he justified it as Rory was probably putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

"Logan, nice to see you," Emily greeted him, "I'll let Rory know you're here" Emily smiled as she stepped back to let him in and went to knock on Rory's door. When there was no answer, Logan started to feel a bit worried. They exchanged a look before Emily went in to see what was going on. But as quickly as she had entered the room, just as quickly she came out with a grave expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Logan, Rory is fast asleep" Emily explained after quietly closing the door. "It's my fault, I should have told her the ways to prevent getting jet lagged. On the other hand, tomorrow we're starting a tour at six o'clock in the morning, so it's better for her to get rested for the tour."

"A tour?" Logan asked in a surprise tone.

"Why yes, I arranged for us to have three tours, one at the Musee D' Orsay, the Musee Carnavalet, and I arranged a special tour on important paintings at the Louvre. We have a very full day tomorrow" Emily said in a matter-of-fact voice as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Logan groaned inwardly. Three museums in one day seemed really excessive, but he did not want to show his reluctance to Emily and get on her bad side. Instead he gave her a fake smile and said, "That sounds wonderful, Emily. Can I go see Rory in her room and write her a note?"

"Of course, but no more then 15 minutes." Emily was very weary of what could happen between two young people of the opposite sex being in the same bedroom.

"Of course not, Emily" he said as he crossed the living room to Rory's bedroom. He slowly opened the door, and immediately glanced at Rory. He could tell that the girl had had no plans to fall asleep for she was wearing a gorgeous and shiny blue dress and her hair was curled at the end. She looked so gorgeous sleeping with her curls cascading the pillow.

Logan went to the small wooden table at the corner of the room and pulled out the hotel stationary and wrote Rory a short note. He hoped she wouldn't feel bad once she read it. He then went up to Rory pulled a lock of hair from her forehead. He gave her a light kiss and said, "I'll be seeing you later, sleeping beauty."

At 4:00 am Rory woke up feeling slightly disoriented and surprised to be dressed in a full length gown. She then remembered the last thing she did before going to bed and gasped. Her perfect date with Logan! _Oh god!_ What if she missed her date and Logan was spending all that time waiting for her thinking she didn't care? She glanced at the clock radio right next to her bed and saw it was 4:00 am. How could she be so stupid? She got up to sneak upstairs to Logan's suite to explain herself when she saw a folded note on top of her desk labeled _Ace._

She quickly went to her desk and read the note.

_Dear Sleeping Beauty,_

_I am sorry that you were a victim to jet lag. I am definitely not angry or resentful that you fell asleep, it was not in your control. We will have our date tomorrow and you should rest up because Emily says we're going on three museum tours in the morning. _

_Anyway, the best part about jet lag is you can wake up feeling ready to do anything and to give your full attention to people you call. Especially, someone who is fully up and is completely ready to take your call and the phone happens to be right next to where you found the note. _

Rory chuckled as she noticed the location of her hotel phone.

_I believe you just put number 564 and the person will be more than happy to take your call. Sleep well Ace. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Logan _

Rory smiled as she picked the phone and typed the number.

"Good morning Ace" Logan greeted her with a smile evident in his voice.

"How did you know it was me?" Rory asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Who else would be calling me at 4 am our time?" He asked and Rory blushed a little. "How was your sleep?"

Rory let out a long groan. "Well, it was fine except now I have the energy to attend ten parties and I hate that I totally missed our date" Rory rambled on and again glanced at Logan's note. She frowned. "Plus, what is this that we have three museum tours tomorrow?"

"Yep" Logan confirmed. "Emily arranged three tours starting from 6 am. But that doesn't mean we cannot still have fun…" Logan said, his voice full of innuendo.

Rory was confused for a moment and then got what Logan was trying to say. "Are you saying you want a code word to use to go make out during a certain time during the tour?"

"Why not? It's not like we'll do it all the time, just maybe 4 or 5 times so we need to figure out something believable for Emily to tell."

"I suppose that is a good idea. Although, usually my code word used to be _I have to go study_, but I have nothing to study here." Rory started to laugh.

"Who would you use a code word for?" Logan asked in a partly joking, yet partly serious tone. He knew she wasn't stuck in an attic before she met him but he still wasn't comfortable with the fact that she dated two losers before him.

"Uh... it's not important" Rory said awkwardly. She was not one of those girls who would talk about her ex-boyfriends in front of her current one. "How about _taking pictures_? I can tell my grandmother I want to take a moment to take some better pictures of certain paintings and I need you to help me."

Logan smiled at the idea. "Well, then I look forward to _taking pictures_ with you tomorrow."

Rory and Logan continue to talk for the rest of the hour. She was thankful that the jet lag kept her fully conscious at that hour so she was able to talk to Logan.

Around three hours later Rory, Logan, and Emily were taking a very long tour of the Musee D'Orsay. Rory loved the museum and she always was fascinated to see the paintings which she had seen in her text books her entire life, but there were three things that were really annoying her. The first thing was that it was still too early in the morning for her liking, second of all, the tour guide was dry and monotonous, and third, she longed to just make out with her boyfriend. Rory kept taking pictures of each painting, one, because she would have done so anyway and two, to keep the story believable.

Logan kept shooting her impatient looks but the tour guide would never stop to answer any questions and Rory found it very rude to interrupt someone. Finally, in front of Monet's "Luncheon on the Grass" the tour guide said. "Does anyone have any questions?"

Rory eagerly raised her hand and the tour guide immediately called on her. "I did not take a good picture of Van Gogh's "Starry Night over the Rhone Arles" and it's one of my favorite paintings. May I please go and take a better one?" She asked with a sweet smile and gave both her grandmother and the tour guide her puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I suppose so; do you want us all to go back to that painting?" Emily asked.

"That won't be necessary" Rory said, her voice still syrupy. "I just need Logan to hold the phone, so I can also take a picture of me in front of the painting. Logan, you don't mind coming, do you?"

"Of course not, anything to help out a fellow Van Gogh lover" Logan replied in a joking manner.

After Emily gave them permission to quickly take the picture and told them where the tour would probably be when they got back, Rory and Logan quickly walked hand in hand to the Van Gogh painting almost bumping other museum tourists on their way.

Rory and Logan immediately giggled when they reached the painting. After Rory and Logan both calmed down, Rory spoke: "I think will need to take a picture just in case she asks."

Logan pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and then slowly grazed her cheek. "You really are good at alibis."

"Well when you're best friends with Lane, who needed an alibi even to go to the library the skill tends to pick up." She moved closer to Logan and he did as well. Closing the gap between them they kissed enjoying the limited time they had.

Many hours and kisses later the happy couple was sitting on lounge chairs in one of the most famous bars in Paris called _Café A_. It was not the elegant restaurant Logan wanted to go to the evening before but he found the place to be more Rory suited after their taxi tour on the different sites of Paris. The location was a beautiful stone white building with an outdoor bar that had a beautiful garden. The huge space was decorated with works by young Parisian artists, in a series of exhibitions that's refreshed every so often over the course of the summer

"So as far as first official dates go I'd give it a ten" Rory smiled as she held Logan's hand.

"I am hoping it's 10 out of 10" Logan softly squeezed her hand, leaning in for a quick yet gently kiss.

"Oh, it definitely is, Logan. I was actually here last year but my mom complained that the service was to slow because we kept waiting and waiting for someone to come to our table" Rory explained and couldn't help but smile at the memory. "I'm surprised you got someone here within the first five minutes seeing how the place is packed." Rory said as she glanced at the tables.

Logan smiled. "Well, there might have been some intrinsic motivations."

"Let me guess" Rory rolled her eyes, but smiled. "A few shiny Euros?"

"Yep, I know money can't buy happiness, but it surely can give one a great evening." Logan stated just in case Rory would give him a lecture on not using too much money.

"Hey, I never hated money, Logan" Rory said in a conciliatory tone. "To be honest I do not even think my mom hates it. She does have a penchant for expensive shoes. It's just the way people act with it sometimes that drives me crazy."

"Am I one of those people?" Logan asked quietly, though he never broke eye contact with her.

"I did think that for a brief moment when we first met, and I'm sorry about that" she admitted, and then decided to return the question at him. "How about you tell me what did you think about me when Maria was bashing me that evening?" She tended to wonder about what Logan thought, but could never get around to ask him.

"Maria?" Logan asked confused.

"The girl you brought to Kyle's party. Are you that forgetful?" Rory laughed.

"I remember her, just not her name" Logan said slowly and carefully eyed her reaction to that statement. "Trust me, I dated so many girls like her that sometimes their names get to be jumbled." He took a breath and looked at Rory, who just watched him expectantly. "Look, to be honest, I was kind of annoyed and didn't want to hear anything more about you. Don't take it personally, but I kind of was not interested in anything she was saying. I hope you do not take offense."

"I don't" Rory assured him. "I didn't think too highly of you when we first met and lucky for you, I don't believe every couple has love at first sight. However, I am not proud of the way I handled myself with Jess that night." She was quiet for a moment before daring to ask the next question. "Did you think I was weak when we first met?" It was a thought that tended to bother her at times.

Logan pondered for a moment. "I did think you were a bit docile at first, but I felt bad for you. No one deserves to be treated like that and I wanted to tell you that it wasn't your fault. Of course I got distracted by the fight and then your backbone."

Rory got quiet for a second. "Logan, that is so sweet." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time. I realize you weren't spying; I was just so frustrated that night that I was looking to take out on someone and you were there" Rory sincerely said as she brushed a lock of hair from his forehead.

Logan pulled her closer. "Hey, that backbone was what made me attracted to you; I was used to being sought after and it was refreshing to see someone having an opposite reaction. You were the first and only girl to ever put me in my place, and I love that you continue to do that."

"Then I'll keep doing it" she smiled and then kissed him and Logan gladly reciprocated both happy to be in this moment.

Around 11'o clock that evening Rory and Logan stood in front of the door to Rory's room. "It's really a shame we didn't have time to do what I said we'd do on the plane" Rory said with innuendo. Tours, eating, and sightseeing really did take up a lot of their time.

"It's okay" Logan slightly ruffled her hair. "We got plenty of time and I had a great day with you."

"I did too, Logan." Rory smiled back, and she realized that the next level would happen at its own time and there was no need for rushing it.

"Here's to taking more pictures."

"Here's to taking more pictures." Rory replied. After one more passionate kiss, Logan watched Rory enter her room and then walked away to his own.


	12. Love in the Mediterranean Sea

**A/N: I hope you guys are patient with me. I just got a little lazy with summer so that really stalled my updates. However, I am going to try to update more frequently although I might take a trip, so things might go slow again. Please understand I am not a machine and I do my best to get quality updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter it has a good amount of fluff. Keep in mind that even though I have been to Paris, I have never been to the South of France so my details are really fuzzy**.

**B/N: Hey you guys! Please don't put all the blame for this delay on Maria. She sent me the chapter four weeks ago but because of school and finals and life in general I totally forgot about editing this chapter and only remembered it last week. But now I finally got it done and I hope you like the outcome. –Ellie**

**A/N: Please remember to write reviews for this story Ellie and I worked really hard on the chapter. **

**Maria **

A week had passed since Rory and Logan had had their first European date. In spite of Emily's crazy scheduling Rory couldn't remember a time when she felt happier. She and Logan had managed to make sure they had a good alibi every time they went to a castle, historic site or museum when they wanted some alone time. Emily had been kind enough to allow them to be together in the evenings and Rory and Logan also managed to sneak off together when she was taking a nap. They would do a variety of activities together, whether it was going to a historical site without the hassle of tours and guides, a non Emily approved place, or just having late dinner or coffee together. They decided to take things slow and to not really plan or rush anything, so it was why they had yet to consummate their relationship. Rory was fine with that for she couldn't remember a time when she felt so free and carefree.

They had spent three days in Paris and now were in Cap D'Antibes in South France where Emily's sister Hope had a large summer villa, which overlooked the ocean. Rory had never been to the south of France before so she was fascinated by it's tropical beauty. It was interesting to see Emily with Aunt Hope. She was more laid back and less formal than her sister, but then again Rory could see how much alike they actually were.

Tonight Rory and Logan were attending one of Aunt Hope's large summer parties. A bunch of rich blue blooded American's were there and soon enough Logan and Rory and Rory's cousin Caroline who was two years younger than Rory were having a sub party on the balcony.

"So he actually got on a plane and followed you to Paris?" Caroline said in fascination. She found what she heard of the couple's story so far to be incredibly sweet and romantic.

"Yeah this one did not make talking to me easy, so I had to use drastic measures" Logan said as he planted a soft kiss on Rory's lips and Rory happily leaned against him.

"No you didn't. You just could have waited until I came back" Rory playfully teased although she was glad he had come. She definitely wouldn't have wanted to miss their heavy air plane make out session and this great week.

"I definitely didn't want to wait three months and risk you coming back with some French guy with a cheesy name like Pierre or a German guy named Klaus." Logan shuddered at the thought.

"Logan please, I am not that good at putting myself out there" Rory reminded him, "besides I'm pretty sure French parents don't name their kids Pierre anymore, right Caroline?"

"It's true" Caroline nodded. "The most common name at my school is Hugo and Laurent but I wouldn't worry about it. In spite of France's romantic reputation you seem more romantic than most of the French guys I've met."

"What about your boyfriend?" Rory asked and looked at her cousin. Caroline did mention dating a guy she had met at the American University in Paris.

"Well he's American and while I love him, his idea of romance is a late night of watching the French version of American Idol and sharing a pizza" Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"Hey, I am sure that's going to be us when we get back home. We're just in a different location now" Rory assured Caroline.

"Hey, normal is overrated" Logan said grinning. "It's not why you like me plus I can think of many exciting activities for us to do at home."

"Like what?" Rory asked curiously.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise" Logan said as his fingers wandered through her hair.

Rory smiled at the gesture, but playfully said "why do I put up with this one? He barely tells me anything." She let out an exaggerated sigh but winked at Logan.

"Cause you'd be bored if I was like any other guy. Although, I promise we'll spend some nights mocking American idol" Logan smirked.

"Huntzberger, you know me well" Rory leaned in and kissed him softly and a little more deeply almost unaware that they were not the only two people on the balcony.

Caroline smiled but she could tell that those love birds wanted privacy. "I think I see someone I know from school" she said as she pretended to scan the crowd.

"Are you sure? I think Aunt Tootsie is in their and according to my mom's story you have to burn your clothes if she hugs you" Rory said in mock concern slightly shuddering.

"Trust me; I've established certain maneuvers through the years to avoid her hugs. You kids be good" Caroline said and gave them a little wave before disappearing into the crowd.

"Bye" Rory and Logan said unison.

Logan grinned with a knowing look in his eye. "Its official" he said. "We've become the nauseating sweet couple that friends and family cannot stand to be around."

Rory smiled back. "What do you think about that?"

"I love it, but no waxing poetry about each other, that's so not my style" Logan said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You mean like _oh, Logan, your eyes are like chocolate diamonds_?" Rory chuckled.

"You've been watching too many _Jared_ commercials" Logan joked.

"Maybe" Rory laughed. "According to them, apparently a guy only cares about you if he goes to _Jared_."

"I'll remember that for future gifts" Logan chuckled at that. "Although I'm more of a _Tiffany's_ kind of guy." He had been raised to avoid knock-off jewelry stores like _Zales_ or _Jared_.

Rory smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'd be happy with something from an arcade game, I don't need fancy jewelry."

"That's what I like about you Ace" Logan said as he ran his fingers through her hair. They were quiet for a moment just enjoying each others company and the beautiful view on the ocean.

"Hey, I talked to Emily" Logan then interrupted their silence. "She and Hope have plans together and she says we can spend the entire day together as long as we come back by 10. So we have a ton of time to do nauseating couple activities."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise, Ace."

"Oh Logan, you're so infuriating." Rory shook her head but couldn't help but smile.

"You always say that but you always enjoy the surprise." He said as he kissed her deeply without a care in the world.

Around noon the next day, Rory and Logan were having picnic on the beach with an amazing view on the beautiful oceanic blue of the Mediterranean sea. Rory was grateful that she had managed to go shopping earlier in the week with Caroline and had gotten a better bathing suit. The bikini was light blue and was not too skimpy but was not as childish as the old bathing suit that she had brought to her Florida spring break that – thank god – Logan didn't get to see.

Logan couldn't help but stare at her admiringly. Rory looked so much more elegant in a two piece and sunglasses than the other girls who were trying too hard.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful. I can't believe my mom and I missed this during our back packing trip" Rory said and sighed contently as she looked over the ocean.

"Well you can't exactly climb or back pack over the ocean" Logan joked.

"True. Well, I definitely need to come here again" Rory said as she laid further down loving the feeling of the soft sand on her body.

"You and your mom are thinking of doing another back packing trip?" Logan asked almost surprised. "But then you should really find better places to stay than youth hostels." He hadn't been a fan of the descriptions of the places Rory had told him she stayed in in her post cards.

"Na" Rory said and shook her head slightly. "My mom and I are both over hostels after the pillows smelled like feet at every place we stayed. I think we are now thinking of going to the American roller coasters after college."

Logan wondered if they would still be together by then but he didn't want to scare her off by thinking about the future. It was scary to Logan that he was thinking of plans of what would happen in two years from now. Up until recently Logan had never thought of anything that would happen past the next week of his life. Therefore he said, "Wow you Gilmore Girls are so adventurous." He smirked.

"I'm sure we won't be going on the ones where they require us to sign a release form" Rory said. "But maybe I might tag along on one of Grandma's next trips. She does tend to go on many of them during a spring break or parts of winter break." She smiled wistfully and she wondered if she and Logan could one day go on a trip together without an adult, but she didn't want to scare Logan that she was thinking about their future.

A part of Logan was tempted to invite Rory on the trip to Europe he and Colin and Finn were planning to do next year, but he figured it was way too soon to think of plans that far ahead.

"Well, many different exciting things can happen in the future, but let's focus on today" He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Rory leaned against him. "Logan do you want to know a secret?" she asked quietly.

"I would love to know one Ace" he answered as softly as his hand again wandered through her silky brown locks.

"You're the first guy I never had to make a plan for and I like it."

"Ditto Ace" Logan replied and kissed the top of her head. For a long minute they both held each other as they listened to the waves. Sometimes they did not need words to have a beautiful moment.

After a long picnic and some splashing in the ocean, Rory and Logan took a walk around the ocean board walk. They even stopped and had some nice European coffee and ice cream.

Rory was surprised when Logan dropped them off at a large French ocean villa twice the size of her Great Aunt's. "Logan, are we going to a secret party?" Rory teased.

"No, this is the Huntzberger estate in South France. Don't worry, it will just be the two of us" Logan said as he opened the door.

Rory was awestruck by the paintings on the walls and the marble floors. "Wow, Louise and Madeline were right last year. You _are_ one of the richest bachelors under 25."

Rory said as she went to admire the piece that looked like it was an original Monet.

"Well, I am not a bachelor anymore," Logan said as he pulled her in for a long searing kiss. When they finally pulled away, Logan said, "yeah it's refreshing to see someone, whose not use to all this and admires it."

"So where is the bedroom?" Rory asked with her voice full of innuendo.

"Ace, do you have to work blue? I just brought you here so we can have some privacy, you know have some coffee, talk..." Logan said nonchalantly, although he really couldn't wait for having Rory in his arms in his bed.

Rory rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really" she said sarcastically. "You're a 21 year old male. You really expect me to believe you brought me to your empty villa for coffee?"

"Not just coffee, you know, there're also scones, muffins, and maybe some cake..." Logan said as he pulled her closer. "Or we could watch TV if you like?" He pulled a lose strand of Rory's dark brown hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you want to see the bedroom?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" she whispered and they looked deep into each others eyes before they kissed softly and slowly one last time before they slowly ascended on the grand staircase. The master bedroom was on the second floor of the villa.

Rory was surprised to see scented pink flowers around the room and her favorite poem by Pablo Naruda on the bed. She also saw that the window was open bringing the room a warm sea breeze.

Rory was near tears at how this boy always put an effort into everything, when he clearly didn't have to. "You really planned this…" she said in awe taking in the scenery in front of her.

Logan looked deep into her eyes. "You only get one first time. I just wanted the atmosphere to be perfect for you."

"It's more than perfect." She leaned close to him just taking one moment to absorb everything.

Rory then leaned up to kiss him softly and Logan eagerly responded gently at first and then harder with more certainty. Their hands slowly wandered to their bodies determined to take this step as slowly and as intimate as possible.


	13. Pillow Talk and Finger Sandwiches

**Guys, I am sorry for the delay. I started a new job and I am insanely busy and I don't have as good an internet like I used to have. I promise I will try to be less busy plus in November I will have more days off. As you read in my profile I do not really write graphic smut so I do apologize for those who expect it. **

**B/N: Hey you guys, I also wanted to apologize for the delay. I also have been pretty busy with finishing up my thesis and starting school a few weeks back. And then I got sick and had to wait a few more days before I could go over the chapter. But things are slowing down now.**

A few hours later Rory was lying blissfully in Logan's arms loving the feel of his strong arms around her body. Her first time wasn't everything she ever dreamed of but had been so much better in so many ways. She hoped she and Logan would continue to have moments like this in bed for the rest of their European trip.

"What are you thinking?" Logan asked as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He was really surprised that he was enjoying such a simple moment like this. He normally enjoyed sex but he never had been the type to engage in pillow talk and cuddling.

"About how happy I am right now... and I want to have moments like this for the rest of the trip" Rory said as she leaned closer and put a light kiss on his lips.

Logan slowly deepened kiss and Rory responded eagerly, not wanting the moment to end. When they finally pulled apart for lack of oxygen, Logan lightly patted her arm and asked, "so I take it that last night was everything you hoped for?"

"The thing I loved most about it is that I not only got to be intimate with my boyfriend but with my best friend as well. Most girls aren't so lucky to have that experience" Rory explained and a little blush crept up her cheeks.

"Does that mean I edged out Paris for being your best friend?" Logan smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes as she leaned closer to him. "Logan, can you ever be mature? Paris and I are friends but we're not best friends although she considers me being her best friend. Besides, she does not really have any deep friendships. I consider you one of my deepest friendships in more ways than one."

"I am glad because you're mine as well…" Logan pulled her closer and started to lightly stroke her hair. It was true. It was different with Rory. He could tell her things he couldn't even tell Colin, Finn, and Honor.

Rory sighed just enjoying a simple moment of pure adulterated happiness.

The next day Rory was in her room at her Aunt Hope's mansion packing her things for London when she heard a light knock on the door. "Come in" she called out.

Logan entered the room with a big smile on his face and came up right in front of her. Rory quickly put the item she was packing in her suitcase and then moved close to Logan.

"Hey" Rory said, her own smile mirroring his, as she greeted him with a long searing kiss that caused Logan to almost lose his train of thought. Logan pulled her close for a second before saying, "Emily seems panicky. Do you think she knows about what we did yesterday?"

Rory felt her eyes grow wide and a wave of panic washed over her for a moment but then she realized something. "No" she said, shaking her head for emphasis. "If she did she would have quarantined us from each other by now. She probably has to plan another party on short notice and doesn't have enough guests or enough tables."

"Or she ran out of garnish or the catering company Emily ordered for her next party canceled" Logan remarked with a smirk, remembering Emily's loud rants at the last party she planned.

"Or they messed up the train reservations and we have to sit in gasp coach." Rory laughed.

"That woman really does bring more entertainment than cable T.V." Logan said and they both laughed. "Come on let's go see what is bothering her." And with that Logan tool her hand and led her to the grand dining room.

They heard before they saw Emily talking frantically on the phone to what they guessed was whoever was in charge of train reservations.

When Emily saw them she said a quick thank you and then gestured to them to sit down on the couch in front of her.

"Grandma what's going on?" Rory asked as she sat down.

"You know how we were going to leave for London this evening. Well, we need to leave in two hours. Logan's parents are going to have tea with us tomorrow at noon and everything needs to be ready by then" Emily ranted and now it was Logan who suddenly felt a little panicky.

"My parents are in London?" Logan asked, his voice a little higher than usual. He couldn't believe he forgot to check his parents travel schedule. Normally he knew his parents were in London during mid-june which is why he usually avoided going to England during that month.

"Yes! Mitchum and Shira are spending some time in their London apartment and since you are traveling with us it's only appropriate we meet with them and we can't keep people like the Huntzbergers waiting!"

"It's okay Grandma, I actually almost finished packing and-" Rory started to say before Emily cut her off.

"Good! Go back and finish and make sure you wear something suitable when we meet them." And with that Emily quickly got up and disappeared, leaving behind a stunned Rory and Logan.

"You'd think we were meeting with the King and Queen of England" Rory said with an raised eyebrow. "I know your parents are newspaper royalty but seriously?"

She noticed Logan sitting quietly not saying anything. "I have to see my parents." He said in a tone that reminded Rory of her parents when her grandparents had that disastrous get-together with the Hayden's three years ago.

"Well aren't you the drama Prince of Connecticut" Rory joked, patting his leg. "But seriously, it won't be that bad, okay? We will have some tea and finger sandwiches and it'll be over in an hour" Rory reasoned as she remembered the few conversations she witnessed between Emily and her friends.

Logan looked at her in disbelief. "Clearly you haven't met my parents. Dad will spend hours criticizing why I am not interning at some paper and how London will make a perfect place for me after I graduate." Logan shuddered at the word "graduate". He didn't care if people felt like he had some kind of Peter Pan syndrome. He just didn't want to grow up right now. He just wasn't ready to.

"Look, Logan" Rory said and took his hand in hers. "We'll get through this and after that we'll look for a real English pub and get drunk, okay?"

"Amen to that" Logan agreed and leaned in for a kiss. He really had the best girlfriend, he thought to himself.


	14. Those Huntzburgers sure bring drama

**Again I am really sorry for taking a super long time to update. I was busy with work and got sick so that really took a lot of energy. However, I am going to try really hard to keep working on this story.  
><strong> 

Rory and Logan were in Rory's room in her and Emily's suite at the Ritz in London. They were kissing on the bed and Logan was trying to distract Rory from not having to see his parents. His attempts were all in vain because Rory knew what he was doing.

"Are you sure we have to go out there?" Logan whined for what had been the one millionth times. "Trust me, they won't notice if we're not here and Emily is too worried about making sure everything is perfect to really care that we are in here unsupervised."

"Logan, for the last time" Rory said as if she was talking to a five-year-old. "It's not going to be that bad and it's very important for me to make a good impression on your folks. Isn't that what your _Who's the boss_ phase taught you?" Rory giggled.

Logan rolled his eyes at that. "I really should have chosen a less embarrassing secret when we talked about things we were embarrassed about" he replied.

However, Logan was cut off by a loud voice. "Rory! Logan! They're here!" Emily called from the other room. She did sound a little stressed. Rory and Logan jumped up from the bed and Rory went to the mirror to straighten out her hair and check the little make-up she'd applied.

Then she went to the door, but turned around when she realized that Logan didn't follow. "Come on Logan" she said exasperated.

Logan groaned and reluctantly followed suit – he had a strong sense of foreboding about this visit from his dear parents.

A minute later Logan found himself sitting next to Rory and across from his parents after exchanging greetings and more or less faked pleasantries. He took one hard look at both of his parents. His Dad smiled but Logan could tell he was up to something. His mom wore her society smile – she looked friendly but he could tell she would rather do housework than be at this outing.

"Rory and Logan, would you like a drink?" Emily asked hoping to get the conversation rolling.

"I'll have a scotch neat" Logan immediately answered.

"I'll have a club soda with lime" Rory said and Logan smiled in jest. It was always confusing the way she pretended not to drink in front of adults.

Mitchum smiled and cleared his throat. "You know it's refreshing to see a young person not always reaching for the booze." He shot Logan a pointed look.

Rory grabbed Logan's hand. A part of her wanted to defend Logan but another part of her did not want to cause tension. Therefore she opted to just simply compliment Logan, "You know, Logan did a really good job at explaining all the different sites of Europe" she said and shot her boyfriend a reassuring smile. "Believe it or not, he actually knows more of this stuff than I do."

Emily nodded in agreement. "Rory is quite right. Not very many young men would wake up for tours early in the morning."

Mitchum smiled. "Well, of course Logan has always been smart. It's the way he applies himself that tends to be questionable."

Logan knew that would be the best compliment from Mitchum that he would ever get. He was grateful for Emily and Rory, who were able to take the subject off him. Rory should accompany him on get-togethers with his parents more often.

The first half an hour things went as smoothly. Rory, Mitchum and Emily had a discussion on the different places they had been to and the pros and cons about the different newspapers in the United States and Europe. Shira would join in occasionally but she tended to find excuses to go to the balcony or the bathroom. Logan could only hope she brought her smoking perfume if she did not want Emily Gilmore to find her bathroom smelling like a western saloon. Logan could not understand what her problem was. She and his Dad did not engage in an argument and while he did not spend very much time with his mother he knew she didn't have a grudge against Emily Gilmore. Logan sighed and brushed it aside. At least she wasn't causing any trouble that brought more drama to the afternoon.

Unfortunately – and of course – the drama free afternoon ended, when Mitchum put his cup of scotch down. "Logan, I see you have had a good time being in Europe but I'm afraid it's time your travels are over. You need to fulfill your responsibilities, especially after my kindness of allowing you to go to the South Pacific last year."

Logan shuddered at his father words. He hoped his Dad did not arrange for him to have a job somewhere. "What do you mean? It's summer, I had no commitments."

Mitchum paused for a minute. "I suppose it's partly my fault for not getting in touch with you sooner" he then said. "Of course, when Emily told me that you were in England I realized how wrong it was of me to leave you to your own devices. Luckily, I was able to pull some strings and get you a job at the London Herald. You start in two days." And then, without waiting for a response he turned to Emily. "Emily, I hope it's not an inconvenience?"

Emily did not find it fair that Mitchum would just spring something like this to Logan on the last minute, but it was not her place to argue. "I mean it's sad that Logan has to leave, but I understand that duty calls."

Logan could not believe the nerve of his father. "Dad, this is really sudden. Could we please wait until next year?"

"No, it's bad to delay important life decisions plus I'm sure Rory understands how important that is. Don't you Rory?"

Rory hated that Mitchum had just sprung a decision like that on Logan without discussing if it was what Logan wanted. However, she didn't want to put herself in the middle. "I guess I would do an internship if it was important."

Logan could not believe she would just agree with Mitchum like that.

"See, she gets it," Mitchum said pleased. "Emily, it's been lovely but Shira and I have to go."

"I'll have Rosa get your coats and I'll go get Shira from the balcony." Emily said in a rush thinking that maybe Logan and Rory needed to discuss things.

When everyone was gone, Rory said "So I don't think you're mom liked me very much…", referring to Shira's disappearances and the way she appeared to shoot daggers at them, but Logan did not seem to hear her.

"Why did you agree with him?" He then asked without looking at her. "Is having an internship more important to you than my father deciding my future?"

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hey, don't take your anger out on me! That's what Jess used to do and I thought you weren't like that."

Logan couldn't believe she had the nerve to bring her up ex-boyfriend _now_. "I am nothing like him, but you shouldn't have agreed with him."

"I was just being polite, Logan!" Rory said with raised voice. "And if you didn't want to stay here than you should have stood up to him! And don't you dare accusing me of being weak!" With that Rory stormed to her room and slammed the door. She couldn't believe that in one afternoon things turned out to be so horrible.


	15. Aftermath

**Guys, I decided to wrap up this story in two or three chapters, it was not an easy decision but I think it's a good time for this story to end and to focus on my other story. I promise that this story will end in a good place. **

**I also want to apologize for posting this chapter two days after I received from my beta my internet cable went down during a weather storm and so my internet use has been limited. This has been a bad internet year for me I hope things will get better. **

Rory was furious. How dare Logan accuse her of being in cahoots with his Dad. She didn't want Logan to leave, but it wasn't her place to get in the middle of an argument between him and his Dad. Rory couldn't understand that Logan, who was usually so strong, would be incapable of standing up to his Dad. She hated that after going out for about four weeks they were having their first fight – she'd expected the honeymoon stage to last longer than that. Rory lay down on the bed and sighed. Closing her eyes she prayed that this whole mess would go away as soon as possible.

She didn't know long she was in that position when her phone rang. Slowly she reached for it not sure what to do or say if it was Logan. "Hello?"

"Hey honey" her Mom's chipper voice reached her ear and Rory couldn't help but let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Without waiting for a response Lorelai continued. "Did the thing with Logan's parents went smoothly or did my mother have a mental breakdown?" Lorelai asked, remembering the conversation they had earlier about Emily trying to make everything look perfect for that afternoon.

"No, Grandma was fine but Logan and I had a fight" Rory said quietly and then told Lorelai the details of their fight.

"Can you believe that Logan thinks I took his father's side, just like that? I don't even really know the man!" Rory said in exasperation and waited for her Mom's answer that she was sure would come promptly but when Lorelai remained quiet she frowned in confusion. "Mom?"

"Honey, I agree that Logan overreacted but I think he just wanted to know that you had his back. I know you and sometimes I wish you'd stand up to Emily and for what you believe in, but I know that is your personality and Logan is still getting to know you. Plus a part of him felt that you were okay with him staying in London, when I know he'd rather stay with you."

Rory took a long minute to take in her mother's words. And then it hit her. "Oh my god, you're right!" She called out. "I didn't even tell him that it sucks that he has to stay and work for the rest of the summer, when we were having so much fun." She really should have asked how Logan was feeling after his parents had left.

Lorelai smiled on the other end of the line, even though her daughter couldn't see it. "We're talking about you and Logan" she said with a comforting voice. "You can still make up... oh, and make sure Logan apologizes as well. He overreacted and you are not a mind reader."

Rory had to chuckle at that. "I'll make sure he comprehends that. Thanks for the advice Mom."

"Any time honey. Now, can I ask you why Luke keeps saying he'll come back from the Renaissance fair but then he always stays longer? It's not me, is it?"

"No Mom, I think he just has a sense of family obligation sort of like Logan" Rory said, already a little distracted by the task at hand. "I'll explain more tonight but now I really have to go talk to Logan." She mumbled a hasty goodbye to her Mom and then started to sprint towards Logan's suite.

While Rory and Lorelai were talking Logan restlessly paced the length of his room back and forth. He had even crumbled pieces of paper into balls and to throw them at the wall and blow off some steam. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been that frustrated and mad. When the phone rang he took it to see who was calling. And when he picked up instead of an actual greeting he grumbled, "What do you want?"

"We'll hello to you too little brother" Honor said, her usual chipper voice dripping with sarcasm. "I can see by your delightful tone that you met Dad." Honor knew that the only time her normally cheerful brother would have a bitter tone was after having an argument with their Dad and/or grandfather.

"Yeah, apparently because of this spur of the moment trip I had forgotten it clashed with Mom and Dad's trip to London. If I had known I would have found a way for Emily not to know so we wouldn't have had that horrible afternoon" Logan explained bitterly.

"What happened?"

Logan then explained in vivid detail the events of their not so happy afternoon. "And the worst part isn't even that I have to spend the remainder of my summer doing something I hate but my _girlfriend_ agreed with my father."

"Oh little brother, you really are an idiot." Logan could tell that Honor was shaking her head and rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" he asked slightly confused.

"I mean your girlfriend is meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time, and while I love our parents, they aren't the easiest people to be around. Plus, is she aware that Mom doesn't like her?"

"No, why?"

"It's because Mom has this ideas that high society wives aren't supposed to work outside of planning different functions. She was ranting about Rory when she talked to me on the phone earlier."

"That is so messed up..." Logan sighed exhausted and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"It is" Honor agreed, "but seriously, Logan, it is not Rory's job to fight your battles and from what I understand the poor girl was put on the spot. Do you seriously think she would be excited to see you go?"

Logan for the first time thought back to their conversation and realized that Rory did appear to be confused and on the spot. "I hate it when you're right…" Logan replied reluctantly.

"Well, get used to it because I'm always going to be right about relationships" Honor said and Logan could practically see her grin. "So what are you going to do?"

Logan thought long and clear and then a terrible thought ran through his head. "I don't know... I hope she doesn't think this is over. God, my first relationship and it only lasted four weeks..." Logan was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Logan, calm down" Honor said soothingly. "It was just a fight. Every couple has one every now and then. Some psychologists actually say even the best relationships have them although I disagree because Josh and I have a good relationship and we hardly ever fight. However, the best solution to a fight is to just apologize and tell her you're an idiot."

Logan laughed. "Thanks Honor. What would I have done without you?"

After saying goodbye to Honor, Logan sprinted down the hall, not really looking where he was running when he suddenly crashed into someone. When they he looked up he saw that it was his girlfriend and a huge smiled spread out on his face. They sat got up to face each other and burst out laughing, grateful for having a moment to break the tension between them.

"Rory, I am so sorry. You were right, I was angry and I needed to vent at someone. Honor was right I really did put you on the spot." Logan said softly. He was tempted to reach out and hold her but he didn't know if that was appropriate given the situation. He did not have a manual on how to make up after a fight.

"Logan, I understand, I'm sorry too. I realize that you wanted me to show that I had your back and Logan, I do. I do think it's unfair that your Dad is making you stay in London, when we were having so much fun together and I hate it that he just sprung this one you. I am not the type of person who says what I think at certain occasions but I want you want to know that I am always in your corner." She put her hand up and started to ruffle his hair.

Logan took this moment to pull her close. "I am really sorry I did something Jess would do, I really don't want to be like him."

Rory smiled as she leaned against him. "You're not, he would never have apologized to me but you did and that's what matters." She briefly remembered the first conversation they'd had when Logan told her how it was Jess's place to apologize for his behavior at Kyle's party.

Logan smiled, remembering what he thought Rory was remembering. He took a deep breath. "So Honor told me to tell you that I was an idiot."

Rory giggled at that and with a smile she said, "It's true, you were, but I was one as well. I think my mom and Honor should meet some time. Somehow they always find a way to bring us together."

Logan chuckled lightly suddenly aware that they were sitting on the carpet in a hotel hallway. "Do you want to get out of this hallway and go grab some coffee?"

"Sure, Emily is sleeping and I heard great things about this English coffee shop just around the corner" Rory said and smiled as they slowly got up and then took off to their destination holding hands all the time.

**I hope this resolution came out okay, I wanted to show that they both had a side in this argument. **


	16. Compromise

**A/N: Again I am really sorry for taking a super long time to update. I was busy with work and got sick so that really took a lot of energy. I also wrote chapters for my other stories which took time. Plus my Dad had surgery. I also briefly lost some shipper passion but after watching videos and s6 again. I am having the passion to write Gilmore Girls fan fiction again. However, I am going to try really hard to keep working on this story.**

**B/N: I would also say my apologies. I need to take part of the blame for the lack of updates recently, but as always, life's gotten in the way big time. Again. I hope you can forgive me/us. Lol. And now enjoy! Best, Ellie**

**Chapter Dedication: Normally I didn't do these since he passed away yesterday this chapter is dedicated to Ed Herrmann, who played Richard Gilmore. I have no plans to write his death in any of my story's so far.  
><strong>

The last day before Rory and Emily's departure to their next destination Rory and Logan were sitting in a coffee shop near Piccadilly Circus. "So tomorrow it's goodbye?" Rory asked sadly.

Logan squeezed her hand. "I wish I didn't have to go. I'd much rather stay with you and go to Spain and Italy."

Rory squeezed back. "It's okay. I mean, it's not forever. We got all of this year." Plus the year after that, but Rory didn't want to stress Logan by over thinking about the future.

Logan thought for a second. He knew his Dad would definitely let him finish his last two years of Yale. However, how many surprise business trips would he spring on him and not to mention what about next summer? And what about after he graduated? His Dad could easily place him in Siberia if Siberia had a newspaper. He frowned. He definitely needed to hit Google when he got home to see if the Huntzburger's owned a newspaper there.

"I don't know. My Dad can spring me more work opportunities at the last minute. I really am not sure if I can put up with it anymore. I don't know if I can take so many weekends away from you. Not to mention next summer."

"You can see us spending next summer together?" Rory asked jokingly. However, her heart pounded in happiness that Mister Live-for-the-moment appeared to be in this relationship for the long haul.

"Yeah, Ace" Logan said quietly. "There is no one I'd rather spend the summer and every other season with you. I just wish I could change things." He put a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Maybe you can talk to him" Rory suggested. "I mean, tell him not to spring things on you. You can also tell him that you could work at one of his papers in Hartford or New Haven. I know he has papers there."

Rory made some good points but his Dad could be very stubborn. "It's not that easy, Ace" Logan said and took her hand to show her much her support meant to him. "He hardly ever lets me get a word in edge wise and every time we talk it always ends up in a screaming match."

Rory thought for a minute. Mitchum appeared to be controlling but she sensed there was a way for Logan to reason with him. Her eyes met his and he couldn't help but notice just how hopeful she looked. He had to try, whatever it took. He would do everything to make her happy. "Look, Logan, just calmly talk to him and let him know you are not going to be lazy if you work when we get back. I mean he can't disown you for a conversation right?"

"No he cannot disown me at all. He needs me to run his precious empire," Logan replied sarcastically.

Rory smiled. "Well if he can't disown you what does he have to lose then?"

Logan thought of Rory's words for a minute. He'd lost count on how often his Dad had threatened to take away his weekly allowance and not pay his credit cards. However, Mitchum had never threatened to completely cut him off from the company. He knew why; he only had one son and Honor was an art history major, who had no interest in journalism. His cousins were also interested in other things. Logan was an only heir and Mitchum needed him. He smiled as the realization hit him. "You know Ace; I think I don't have to stay in London after all." He smiled and pulled Rory close.

"Wow, I did not say that much and already you are so optimistic" she said as she leaned in to kiss him. He slowly kissed her back and she eagerly deepened the kiss.

Logan nervously waited for his Dad to answer the phone. After three rings he almost hung up. However, he then thought of the time he and Rory made out on the beach and changed his mind.

"Hello Logan" Mitchum finally answered, but sounded distracted.

"Hi Dad, how are you doing?" Logan shakily asked.

"I am doing well Logan. What do you want?" Mitchum asked in an almost demanding tone, but at least seemed to give his son his full attention now.

"What makes you assume I want something Dad?"

Logan could hear Mitchum chuckle on the other end. "'cause I know you never call unless you want something. So what do you want?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Dad, I don't want to stay and take this internship."

"Logan, we have been over this. You need an internship, otherwise people will think I just hired you because you are my son." Mitchum said dismissively and appeared to be ready to hang up the phone.

Logan would have normally let his Dad take the last word and would spend the rest of the night sulking in defeat but not this time. "That's the thing Dad, you said internship, not that particular internship. I will gladly take an internship in Hartford, New Haven, and even Stamford during the school year."

"So you can party with your girlfriend and those friends of yours?" Mitchum stated sarcastically.

"Dad, no, I swear. I will come to work every day on time. I won't stay out late on days before work. I promise I'll be committed to this job. Just let me stay, otherwise I will spend my nights here in London in the clubs. London's night scene is very active." Logan joked thankful that was true.

Mitchum appeared to be thinking it over and after what felt like an eternity to Logan Mitchum finally conceded. "Alright you may continue to travel in Europe but once you're home I'll arrange an internship for you. I will expect you to report me every end of the week. If I hear about you slacking off, you can kiss spring break goodbye. Do you understand?"

Logan smiled. "Yes Dad. One more thing, though. Next year, if there is a business trip, I would like to hear about it at least a week in advance and not just the day before. I can't just take off on a whim, you know, with classes and everything."

Logan heard a long pause and when Mitchum finally answered Logan swore he heard his Dad smiling. "I suppose that's fair Logan. But why didn't you say something sooner?" Mitchum didn't even wait for his answer. "Well, have a good evening and say hello to Rory and Emily."

"I will, and thanks, Dad." Logan smiled. This was the most positive conversation he'd had with his Dad since their sailing lessons when he was a kid.

"You're welcome." He didn't know why he thought of this but he believed Mitchum was smiling at this conversation. Maybe he should have stood up to him years ago. Logan shook his head and proceeded to call Rory to tell her the good news.


End file.
